Dr Arkeville Experiment
by Soundwave-82
Summary: Armada completed Galvatron has moved to the next phase of his plan to stop the Autobots and the Humans they protect he plans to launch his mutagen at they city to turn everyone there into a Transformer. please read and review i welcome Feedback.
1. The Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Character or Items from Transformer G1, GI Joe and Armanda series These character belong to me for this story these are the New Autobots I created former Human that Galvatron turned into Transformer:

Sabrina Kendall/Shellcase, Maria Krechrick/Depth, Bruce Beecroft/Warthog, Sonya Dawson/Crossfire, Brad Dawson/Jackhammer, Squad leader Major Christine Hawkins/Raptor, Flt Steven Birdy/Knight, FLT Lauren McNamara/Falcon, Sgt Angelina Sherlock/Nova, Dr Michel Legal/Mercury: These are a new team of Combaticons they are Sgt Ethan Dawson/Ripsaw Sgt Jennifer (Jenny) Cameron/Sure-Fire, Detective Becky Hill/ Charger Lt Matthew Cougar/Tripwire and Sgt Daniel Jones/Blazes they are policesbot a team of Combaticons that form the Enforcer

These are my new Decepticons soldiers that was created by Galvatron and where transformed into Soldiers Paul Fowler/Hiss, Tiffany Melbourne/Vixen, Jean-Luc Maxwell/ Zero, Felix Hawkins/ Polaris, Ashley O'Sullivan /Watchdog Christina Murphy/Razor, Craig Lewis/Burnout, Harry McCann/Outlaw Peter Cougar/Harpoon, Larry P Grimsaw/Gizmo, Samuel Fitzpatrick/Trident, Adam Kennedy/Shrapnel, Richard Jenkins/Crusher Squad leader Cara Bruford/Hornet, Flight Lieutenant Tony Burns/Viper, Flight Lieutenant Alex Richmore/ Snake, Flight lieutenant John Turner/Ace and Squad leader Ricardo Black/ Magnetic A new team of Deceptions Combaticons the Skyterror

Transformers Dr Arkeville Experiment

Plot: Dr Arkeville and Cybertron Scientist Soundwave who is a loyal solider to Galvatron have created a Mutagen that can rewrite a human DNA Structure and turn them into a Transformer after informing Galvatron has plans to use three friends of the Autobots Rad, Alexis and Carlos turn them into Decepticons and decide to turn other human into transformers a New army of Decepticons have arrived on earth leaded by Skywarp as well as a new team of Autbots leaded by Bumblebee.

Characters

Human

Rad/ Highwire

Alexis/ Sureshock

Carlos/ Grinder

Autobots

Optimus Prime

Hotshot

Red Alert

Hoist

Scavenger

Blurr

Jetfire

New Team

Arcee

Prowl

Bumblebee

Ratchet

Ironhide

Sunstreaker & Sideswipe

Decepticons forces

Starscream

Demolishor

Cyclonus

Tidal-wave

Galvatron New Soldiers

Skywarp

Scourge

Barricade

Crumblezone

Sound wave (Cassettes tapes Ravage / Rumble / Buzzsaw/ Frenzy/ Lazerbeak,)

Combaticons (Onslaught/Blast off/ Brawl/ Swindle/ Vortex) (Bruticus)

Dr Arkeville

Original Characters human transformed into transformers by Dr Arkeville

These are innocent people that where captured after he turned the into Transformers to increase his ranks of Deceptions

New Autobots

Sabrina Kendall/Shellcase/Apache attack helicopter: a school friend of Alexia, Carlos, Billy, Fred and Rad and was kidnapped along with them her friends and was transformed intoa Transformer named Shellcase who vehicle mode is Apache helicopter

Sabrina Kendall is the same age as Alexia and she is Alexia best friend very good friends with Alexia and Sonya Dawson. Sabrina dream is some day to fly helicopters for a living she wearing spends most of her free time working in her father aircraft work shop as a grease-monkey she wears a pair of demin jeans, Black boots, Blue T-shirt and a US air forces Bomber jacket and has brown hair and green eyes she is 5' 9"

Maria Krechrick/Depth/Hurst : a school student at the same school as Alexia, and the others she is loner and Goth students has no friend at the school but when she was kidnapped Dr Arkeville transformed her into a Transformer her name is Sure-Fire and her vehicle mode is Hurst

Maria is white female in her late teens she has long black hair, blue eyes and she is also a 5' 8" she wears a Black clothes and she wears a collar around her neck and has a long black trench coat.

Bruce Beecroft/Warthog/ Havoc : a school student at the same school as Alexia, and the others he is good friends Brad a skilled computer programmer he has a crush on Maria but is afraid to talk to her he was Kidnapped with her and the others and experimented on by Dr Arkeville and he transformed him into a Transformer her name is Warthog and his vehicle mode is GI Joe Havoc

Bruce is a white male in his late teens he has short brown Spiked hair and brown eyes he is 5'6" he wears army cameo trousers and Blue T-shirt and black jacket he reads Army books in his free time.

Sonya Dawson/Crossfire/Sports Car & Brad Dawson/Jackhammer/ BMW Vanquish Sports Car: are brother and sister and like Sabrina are friends with Rad and the others and they where kidnapped by Megatron and his forces and transformed into Transformers by Megatron they are name Crossfire, Ripsaw and Jackhammer

Sonya and Brad are twins both of them are the same age of Alexia and Sabrina Sonya is a keen chess player and like her twin brother is computer expert and they are bullied by Paul Fowler the local school bully and Tiffany Melbourne the schools lead cheerleader and girlfriend of Paul Fowler she and her brother are white and are both 5'9" and have brown hair and blue eyes and are both mixed race children and Sonya has a crush on Carlos.

Ethan Dawson is the older brother of Sonya and Brad he is over protective of them he is currently a Polices officer with the Mission City Polices force and wears a polices uniform when Galvatron and his new Decepticons attacked Mission City Polices force he was captured with his girlfriend and Partner Jennifer Cameron , Detective Becky Hill and Lt Matthew Cougar

Brad wears Brown demin jeans, a black belt, white shirt and he wears a pair of pair of glasses Sonya wears a pair of Brown trousers, pair of high heel shoes, red Blouse and Brown suit jacket and a pair of glasses

Squad leader Christine Hawkins/Raptor/F15 Fighter Jet former US Air Forces she was Kidnapped by Megatron and transformed into Transformer her vehicle form is that of an American Fighter Jet her new name is Raptor and her vehicle mode is F-16 fighter jet

Christine is a veteran air force pilot and skilled plan handler considered the best female fighter coming from a family of Air force pilot she has a rival with fellow air force pilot Cara Bruford who hates her with all her heart she is 5' 9" she has brown hair cut short and blue eyes and wears a US Air force overalls.

Flight Lieutenant Steven Birdy/Knight/ F15 Fighter Jet : A Former US Air Force he and his friends where attacked by Galvatron and his new Decepticons forces and then transformed into a Transformed into Transformer his vehicle mode is F16 fighter jet and his name is Knight

Steven is an air force pilot and one of Christine Hawkins wing man a fellow skilled pilot and used the nickname Knight he was 5' 7" and he is a Latin American has brown eyes and short black hair and wears a pair of Police Sunglasses most of the time

Flight Lieutenants Lauren McNamara/Falcon/F-16 Fighter jet: a former US air force pilot and she and her friend where attack by Galvatron and his forces and was then Transformed into Transformer her vehicle mode is F15 Fighter Jet and her new name is Falcon

Lauren is an air force and one of Christine best friend and one of her wing men and she used the nickname of Falcon and she is 5' 8" and has black hair cut short and wears Air force overalls and she has brown eyes and is a white female and speaks with an Irish accent she has a crush on her fellow Pilot Steven Birdy

Sgt Angelina Sherlock/Nova/ Black Military Hummer: US Marine soldier who was serving in Nevada desert and was with her unit when they are attack by a Decepticon leader Megatron and he killed her unit and captured her and was then experimented on Decepticon scientist Dr Arkeville and turned into Transformer but escaped with other before they could be forced to join Megatron soldiers her vehicle mode is that of a Military Hummer

Sgt Angelina is twenty-nine year old and was station at Nevada desert unit was attack by Megatron who was trying to capture people for Dr Arkeville to experiment on and she was one of the people of that was captured will the rest of her unit where killed she is 5' 6" and has short Black hair and blue eyes and is Italian-American female she where US Desert Cameo gear

Sgt Michelle Ford/ Gadget/Cadillac V-150 Commando: an Army Ranger mechanic and the base chief mechanic and is station at the Nevada military same base Sgt Angelina and Air force pilot that would become Jetbots/ Skyterror and other pilots and when Galvatron and his forces attack the base she lost many friends and she was transformed into a Transformer her vehicle mode V-150 Commando and her name is Gadget.

Sgt Michelle Ford is twenty-eight year old African American female she has short black hair and green eyes and wears a pair of glasses and has Desert Cameo gear which is covered in oil and loves to work planes and Tanks she is 5'9".

Dr Michel Legal/Mercury/ SUV: a former lab partner of Dr Arkeville he used his mutant genetic virus on him first and was the first successful person that was transformed into a Transformer he goes by the name of Mercury and his vehicle mode is SUV.

Dr Legal is 32 years African American male he was Dr Arkeville lab partner he did like what the he was to doing with his research trying to turn a human into Transformer when he tried to stop him he was the first person Dr Arkeville turned into a Transformer he wears a pair orange Overalls and a white lab coat he is 5'4" scientist.

New Combaticons

The Enforcer

Sgt Ethan Dawson/Ripsaw/ Polices SUV: He is the older brother of Sonya and Brad he is over protective of them he is currently a Polices officer with the Mission City Polices force and wears a polices uniform when Galvatron and his new Decepticons attacked Mission City Polices force he was captured with his girlfriend and Partner Jennifer Cameron , Detective Becky Hill and Lt Matthew Cougar

He is same age of his childhood and his girlfriend Sgt Jenny Cameron he is 5'9" and is a white male and mainly wears a polices uniform and has brown hair and blue eyes. He and his fellow polices officer Galvatron judge to strong Human he created a new team of Combaticons that become Enforcer

Sgt Jennifer (Jenny) Cameron/Sure-Fire /Polices Motorcycle: a former champion swimmer and fellow polices Officer She is good friend with Ethan she was captured at the same time as was transformed into Transformer her new name is Sure-Fire and her vehicle mode is Polices Motorcycle

Sgt Jen is childhood friend and girlfriend of Sgt Ethan Dawson they both work in the Mission City Polices Force and was captured by Galvatron at and was transformed into a Transformer and goes by the name Depth and she still has felling for Ethan as well. She is 5' 9" and she has brown eyes and long black hair and is an African American and wears a polices uniform

Sgt Daniel Jones/ Blazes/ Police EMT Van: a former Boxing Champion and Polices Sharpshooter and best friends with Sgt Ethan Dawson and his fellow polices officer when Galvatron forces attack the polices station. he and his friends where captured and where experimented on and transformed into a Transformer his new name is Blazes and his vehicle mode is Polices EMT Van

Sgt Daniel is fellow recruited of the same polices academy that Sgt Ethan Dawson and Sgt Jennifer Cameron they are station at the same polices station together he is also good friends with them a former boxing champion at the academy he is 5' 9" he is an African American male and wears a polices uniform and has black hair cut short and brown eyes.

Detective Rebecca (Becky) Hill /Charger/ Polices Helicopter Rebecca is a mission city polices force she works on the Homicide department she is friends with Sgt Jennifer Cameron and Ethan Dawson the Polices Station was attack by Galvatron and his new Decepticons to gain information on criminal that would want ultimate Power. Her Name is Charger and her vehicle mode is a polices helicopter

Rebecca is Homicide detective with the Mission City Polices forces she is friend with Lt Cougar, Sgt Ethan Dawson and Sgt Jennifer Cameron. She is a 27 year old woman and is a white woman and has long red hair and has brown eyes and is 5' 7" and wears a pair of Black demin jeans, a pair of Black boots, Black playboy T-shirt her polices badge around her neck and Black demin jacket

Lt Matthew Cougar/Tripwire/ Police SWAT Van: Matthew was a Mission City Bomb dispose officer he is friends with Ethan Dawson, Detective Rebecca Hill and Sgt Jennifer Cameron when Galvatron attacked the mission city polices station he was captured by him and transformed into transformer his name is Tripwire and his vehicle mode is

Matthew is a Polices Bomb disposal officers with the Mission City Polices force he is friends with Sgt Ethan Dawson, Sgt Jenny Cameron and Detective Rebecca Hill he is a 29 year old male and is a white male and is 5' 6" and has short brown and blue eyes he wears Polices uniform

These are people that where transformed into Transformer and he love and live to service Galvatron and the Decepticons.

New Decepticons

Cobra units soldiers:

Paul Fowler/Hiss/ Cobra Hiss Tank: He is school mate of Rad and Carlos he is the local school bully he many picks on Brad Dawson and Carlos he was captured transformed into a Transformer and he loved this new power and became a Decepticon soldiers by the name of Hiss he scanned a Cobra Hiss Tank for his vehicle mode

Paul is the same age of Carlos and he is the school bully and quarterback on the school sports team and is dating Tiffany the lead cheerleader he hates Brad, Carlos, Sonya, Sabrina and Alexia and he and his girlfriend hate what the Autobots stand for he a fan of the way the Decepticons do there work. He is 5'11" and has brown hair cut short and brown eyes and wears Football jacket, blue Demins jeans and pair of trainers.

Jean-Luc Maxwell/Zero/ Cobra Rattler : a fellow student and sports player on the same team as Paul Fowler and Felix Hawkins they where captured by Galvatron and was transformed into a transformer and he enjoyed his new power that Galvatron gave him and he joined the Decepticons he new name is Zero and his Vehicle mode is a Cobra Rattler fighter jet

Jean-Luc is the same age of Carlos and he is friends with Tiffany the he hates Sabrina and Alexis he dislike the Autobots and what they stand for he is also a fan of what and the way the Decepticons do it. He is 5'102" and he has short black, and has blue eyes and he wears a pair of black demin jeans and a pair of black trainers and he wears a pair of black fingerless gloves and is an African American male.

Tiffany Melbourne/Vixen/ Cobra Stunner: the high school cheerleader and girlfriend of Paul she picks on Sabrina and Sonya she hates the Autobots and was taken by Galvatron and experiment on by Dr Arkeville and was transformed into A Decepticon Soldier and was given a new personality and new name Vixen and her vehicle mode is Stunners

Tiffany is same age as Carlos and his friends and she is the girlfriend of Paul and the school lead cheerleader and spends most of her time hanging around with Paul smoking and she wears her cheerleader uniform all the time when she around the school with him she is 5' 5" and has long brown hair and brown eyes

Felix Atkinson /Polaris/ Cobra ATV: the high lead track and he is friends with and his girlfriend is Ashley O'Sullivan he was captured with the friends and transformed into Transformers by Galvatron and they enjoyed the power

Felix is the same age as Rad and his friends and he is the boy friend of Ashley O'Sullivan and is the High school lead track star and dislikes the Autobots and is fan of the Decepticons and spends most of the time with Ashley and Tiffany he is 5' 9" and wearing the same gear as Paul and Jean-Luc he has brown hair brown hair and blue eyes and he wear a pair of polices style glasses

Ashley O'Sullivan/Watchdog /Cobra Moray : A high Swim star and school cheer leader and is dating Felix when she was transformed into a Decepticon soldier she loved the power given she changed her name to Watchdog and her vehicle mode is a Cobra Moray.

Ashley is the same age as Rad and his friends and she is the girlfriend of Felix Hawkins and is the local Swimming star and she is also a cheerleader on the side and dislikes the Autobots and is fan of the Decepticons and spends most of the time with Ashley and Tiffany she is 5' 6" and wearing her cheerleading out fit and she has long red hair and blue eyes

Christina Murphy/Razor/Lotus Espier a former Car thief and was Captured by Megatron and his Decepticons forces and she enjoyed becoming a Decepticons became a lieutenant in Megatron Army and she goes by her new name Razor and her Vehicle mode is Lotus Espier Sports car

Christina is a 23 year old career criminal a skilled driver and car thief she was raised by alcoholic and abusive father she ran away from home at the age of fifteen and started stealing cars for a living and when she was caught by the polices at the age of nineteen she wears black demin jeans, Black Tanktop, a pair of drivers gloves and a pair of black trainers she is 5'6" and has long brown hair which is covering her right eye her eye colour are green she is a white woman.

Craig Lewis/Burnout/ F1 race car: a former Street Racer he was kidnapped by Megatron and was turned into a Transformer by Megatron and his new scientist Dr Arkeville he was grateful for what Megatron he choice for his vehicle mode a F1 race car and he choice his new name of Burnout

Craig is 21 year he was a expert street racer and was recently inloved in a high speed crash which left him crippled and wheelchair bond and he blamed the polices officers that tried to arrest him which where Sgt Ethan Dawson and Sgt Jenny Cameron and he was offered a chance to walk again by Megatron he is 5'10" he has black hair and brown eyes he wears a pair black demin jeans, Black T-shirt and Black leather jacket and he sits in an electric wheelchair

Peter Cougar/Harpoon/Speed boat: was a former drug runner and was recruited by Megatron and was transformed into a Decepticon soldier and by the name of Harpoon and his vehicle mode is that of Speed boat that he use to still run drugs.

Peter was a Columbian drug runner and was making few mill in drug money but after the police caught him his Columbian contracts sent killers after as him he decide to get payback and decide to turn states evidence against them and he made his escape with fellow prisoners Richard Jenkins, Larry Grimsaw, Samuel Fitzpatrick and Adam Kennedy

Larry P Grimsaw/Gizmo/ Honda motorbike: a career computer hacker criminal that was locked up for his crime at the age of 18 he was rescued by Megatron and Dr Arkeville then transformed him to a Decepticon soldier by the name of Gizmo his Vehicle mode is a Honda Motorbike

Larry is nineteen year and wears a pair a wears a pair of Demin jeans, a pair of black boots, a black belt, A Black T-shirt with Legend of Zelda logo and a black leather jacket and carry a laptop bag on his back he is 5' 5" and has black hair long and has blue eyes

Samuel Fitzpatrick/Trident/Tow-Truck: former a Arms dealer who was being transported with fellow criminal Adam Kennedy, Larry Jenkins Peter Cougar and Richard Jenkins to a new prison but they where friend by Megatron and his Decepticons forces and he was transformed into a Decepticon soldier who called himself Shrapnel and his vehicle mode is an Tow-Truck.

Samuel is 5'6" he has Black hair cut short and has brown eyes and is wearing a orange prison uniform and tattoos all over his arms and chest but are covered by his prison gear and this white male.

Adam Kennedy/Armour/Armoured Car a former Cat Burglar who was being transported with fellow criminal Samuel Fitzpatrick, Larry Jenkins, Peter Cougar and Richard Jenkins to a new prison but they where friend by Megatron and his Decepticons forces and he was transformed into a Decepticon soldier who called himself Shrapnel and his vehicle mode is an APC

Adam is 5'7" he has brown hair cut short and has blue eyes and is wearing a orange prison uniform and tattoos all over his arms and chest but are covered by his prison gear he is an Asian male.

Richard Jenkins/Crusher/ 4x4: a serial killer was sent to death but he was being transported with fellow criminal Samuel Fitzpatrick, Peter Cougar and Adam Kennedy to a new prison but they where friend by Megatron and his Decepticons forces and he was transformed into a Decepticon soldier who called himself Slingshot and his vehicle mode is a 4x4.

Richard is 5'6" he has Blonde hair shaven short and has blue eyes and is wearing a orange prison uniform and tattoos all over his arms and chest but are covered by his prison gear he is an African American male .

Harry McCann/Outlaw/ Polices 4x4: a corrupt and ex polices officer and was a former partner of Sgt Jenny Cameron he has was recruited by Galvatron but was then experiment on by polices officer and he plans to get his revenge on

Harry McCann was former beat partner with Sgt Ethan Dawson or Sgt Jenny Cameron when he started selling drugs and money on the side to criminal his partners where forced to turn him into to the Internal Affairs and he was thrown out of the polices force he is a White male in his late forties and wears Brown trousers, a Black Belt with silver buckle and Red Shirt, he has black hair cut short and has blue eyes.

Combaticon Jetcons/ Skyterrors

1. Squad leader Cara Bruford/Hornet /F-15 Fighting Jet: A US Air force pilot but she hated her fellow pilot Squad leader Christine Hawkins and her wingman when Galvatron and his Decepticons forces her unit where shot down and Galvatron turned her and her wingman into Transformer and they form a team of Combaticons that become Skyterror

Major Bruford hates her rival with a passion and she is also the same age as her and joined the air force academy at the same time and will do anything to beat her she is 5'9" and has short black hair and blue eyes and wears the same uniform as Squad leader

2. Flight Lieutenant Tony Burns/ Viper/ F-15 Fighter Jet: A Wingman of Cara Bruford but he is a good friend of Major Bruford and he dislikes Christine Hawkins and her wingmen when Galvatron Attack the base he was shot down and then was transformed into transformer and made into a transformer and he and his fellow team mates can combined into Skyterror

Flight Lieutenant Burns is a white male and is twenty six years old and is 5'9" tall and has short Brown hair and brown eyes he wearing a US Air forces overalls he also listens to music in his free time

3. Flight Lieutenant Alex Richmore/ Cobra/F-15 Fighter Jet: A Wingman of Cara Bruford he is a good friend of Major Bruford and he dislikes Christine Hawkins and her wingmen when Galvatron Attack the base he was shot down and then was transformed into transformer and made into a transformer and he and his fellow team mates can combined into Skyterror

Flight Lieutenant is twenty nine year African American male and he is 5'9" and he has brown hair cut short in a smart looking fashion and has blue eyes and wears a Us Air force overall and with a pair of fingerless gloves.

4. Flight Lieutenant John Turner/ Ace/ F-17 Nighhawk Stealth Fighter: A Wingman of Alex Parker but he was killed in Galvatron Attack and he was captured by Galvatron and his forces was soon convinced to join his Decepticons army and he joined with Hornet and are member of the Combaticon that become Skyterror

Flight lieutenant Turner a thirty one year old white male he is 5'10 and he is bald and has brown eyes and has goatee and beard and he wears a US Air forces overalls and he ear rings in his left ear and has a silver cross around his neck.

5. Flight Ricardo Black/Magnetic/F-17 Nighthawk Stealth Fighter: A Wingman of Alex Parker but he was killed in Galvatron Attack and he was captured by Galvatron and his forces was soon convinced to join his Decepticons army and he joined with Hornet and are member of the Combaticon that become Skyterror

Flight lieutenant Black a thirty year old Latin American male he is 5'7" and he has black hair cut short and has brown eyes and he also has goatee and beard and he wears a US Air forces overalls and he ear rings in his left ear and has a silver cross around his neck.


	2. Galvatron New Decepticon

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or items from Transformer G1, GI Joe, and Armada series. I created these new Autobots that were former humans that Galvatron turned into Transformers: I would like to thank my beta reader Trapped in reality for the writer beta reading skills_

_Sabrina Kendall/__**Shellcase**__, Maria Krechrick/__**Depth**__, Bruce Beecroft/__**Warthog**__, Sonya Dawson/__**Crossfire,**__ Brad Dawson/__**Jackhammer**__, Dr. Karen Legal/__**Echo**__, Regina Fieldings/__**Monkey-Wrench,**__ Nick Jackson/__**Nosedive, **__John Tyson/__**Jackpot, **__Matthew Gibson/__**Ozone, **__Squad leader Major Christine Hawkins/__**Raptor**__, Flt Steven Birdy__**/Knight**__, FLT Lauren McNamara/__**Falcon**__, Sgt Angelina Sherlock__**/Nova**__, Dr. Michel Legal/__**Mercury **_

_These are a new team of Combaticons: Sgt Ethan Dawson/__**Ripsaw,**__ Sgt Jennifer (Jenny) Cameron/__**Sure-Fire, **__Detective_Becky Hill_**/ Charger, **__Lt Matthew Cougar/__**Tripwire **__and Sgt Daniel Jones/__**Blazes. **__They are policebots, a team of Combaticons that form the __**Enforcer. **_

_These are my new Decepticons soldiers: Paul Fowler/__**Hiss**__, Tiffany Melbourne/__**Vixen**__, Jean-Luc Maxwell/ __**Zero**__, Felix Hawkins/ __**Polaris**__, Ashley O'Sullivan/__**Watchdog,**__ Christina Murphy/__**Razor**__, Craig Lewis/__**Burnout**__, Harry McCann/__**Outlaw, **__Peter Cougar/__**Harpoon**__, Larry P. Grimsaw/__**Gizmo**__, Samuel Fitzpatrick/__**Trident**__, Adam Kennedy/__**Shrapnel**__, and Richard Jenkins/__**Crusher. **__Squad leader Cara Bruford/__**Hornet**__, Flight Lieutenant Tony Burns/__**Viper**__, Flight Lieutenant Alex Richmore/ __**Cobra**__, Flight lieutenant John Turner/__**Ace, **__and Squad leader Ricardo Black/__**Magnetic**__ all forma new team of Combaticons: the __**Skyterror**__._

_Transformer Armada _

_Dr Arkeville Experiments _

_**Chapter 1: Galvatron's New Decepticons **_

Dr. Arkeville Lab

Nevada Desert

Dr. Arkeville is in a large laboratory that has ten large metal tables with metal restrains on them as well as loads of research paper on a table and a CD/Record player that has the Decepticon symbol on it. He is with his lab partner Dr. Michel Legal, who is looking at his research. "You're insane, Dr. Arkeville. The board of directors won't allow you to do human testing," says Dr. Michel Legal, agitated.

"I don't plan on informing them or even asking them," Dr Arkeville replies calmly.

"I won't let you do such a thing. I'll contact the board and have your research shut down," says Dr. Michel Legal, turning away to look at some incoming data.

"All I'm really doing is improving human genome and allowing us to evolve into the next step of our evolution," Dr. Arkeville counters levelly, picking up an injection gun, which has a glowing silver liquid inside it.

"No doctor, what you are planning to do is sick and inhumane, and I am going to the board of directors and will have you locked up in a mental facility!" Dr. Michel Legal cries, watching his lab partner carefully.

"I'm sorry, but my employer won't be happy." He smiles disarmingly. "Oh well, time to get my first test subject underway," Dr Arkeville murmurs to himself as he walks up behind his lab partner and casually injects the liquid into the back of his neck.

The African American immediately jerks away. "What have you done?" asks Dr. Legal, holding the back of his neck in fear. He rubs the skin in an attempt dull the pain. Much to his dismay, the pain travels down his body.

"Quite simple, my friend, I've injected you with a Technorganic Virus that will mutate your weak, feeble human body into that of a more powerful thing: that of a transformer," Dr Arkeville answers, laughing.

"I want you to stop it!" Dr. Michel Legal shouts painfully as he drops to his knees, holding his stomach and whimpering.

"No. Why would I want to stop it? To make humans better and allow them to go to the next step of evolution," Dr Arkeville counters with evil grin on his face.

"You're sick and inhuman and a complete madman, Dr. Arkeville! So what are you going to gain from this?" Dr. Michel Legal pleads, alarm settling in.

"Nothing, but my true boss will get something out of this, and you are going to the first of many to that will be working for him." Dr. Arkeville smirks and watches as Dr. Michel Legal looks up at him, but his eyes had become transformed into optics.

"Soundwave, time to report to Galvatron and inform him that we are ready to create a new army of Decepticons for him," the mad scientist announces. Just now, the CD player transforms into its robot form, and Soundwave presses a button on his chest, ejecting a video tape, which transforms into the Decepticon soldier Ravage.

"Ravage, report back to Galvatron that we are ready to create his new breed of Decepticon soldiers," says Soundwave. Ravage growls, nods, and warps away. "What do we do with this one?" Soundwave asks, looking at Dr Michel Legal, whose lower legs had transformed into white and black trim robotic legs. A strange mixture of energon and blood oozes from his knees, where the transformation met flesh. The poor man whimpers at the pain.

"Place him on the table, please. I want to see how long it takes for a person to become a transformer," said Dr. Arkeville. Soundwave picks up the lab rat and places him on the first metal table. The metal restrains lock him in place his arms. His hands become machine like. He grows five feet, while his body becomes like his arms and legs all with black and white trim. "I'll make you pay for this Dr Arkeville," Dr Michel Legal promises before his human personality starts to lose its hold and his head becomes robotic. The last bit of the scientist is gone. All that remains is a ten foot seven transformer who has a white body.

"So it looks like it takes about five minutes. He still needs a vehicle mode," Dr Arkeville laughs evilly.

"We need to see what our lord thinks to that," says Soundwave.

Decepticon base

The Moon

Galvatron sit on his throne, as his Decepticons soldiers do absolutely nothing as always. 'I'm surrounded by worthless soldiers who weren't able to catch me the mini-cons and can't defeat the worthless Autobots,' thinks Galvatron as he watches Cyclonus and Demolishor sleep. Just then, Ravage jumps over the sleeping Decepticons and lands at the feet of Galvatron. "What do you have to report?" Ravage projects a 3D image of Soundwave and Dr Arkeville. "My most trusted Lieutenant Soundwave and Dr. Arkeville, tell me that you have something for me."

"Master Galvatron, Dr. Arkeville is ready to create for you some new Decepticons soldiers to replace you current soldiers," the projection states.

"Excellent. I'm on my way," says Galvatron as he rises from his throne. Immediately he leaves with Ravage, warping to Dr Arkeville lab.

Few minutes later

Dr Arkeville Lab

Galvatron arrives at Dr Arkeville as he studies his first new Decepticon soldier, the white Transformer that used to be Dr. Michel Legal. "So what poor soul was this person then?" inquires Galvatron.

"Why, my lab partner, Dr. Legal," answers Dr. Arkeville.

"You are inhuman," scoffs Galvatron, arms crossed in amusement.

"He had it coming. I needed someone to test our Allspark virus on," counters Dr Arkeville.

"I see it works. Excellent! Now we need to get some people to use this to create my personal army of elite Decepticon soldiers to replace Cyclonus, Demolishor, and that traitor and backstabber Starscream. So how many can you create with your All Sparks virus?" questions Galvatron.

"Yes sir, we are able to create many new Decepticons for you, Galvatron my lord," answers Dr. Arkeville.

"I will want you to capture Alexis, Rad, and Carlos. They are close to the Autobots, and, while you are at it, capture their mini-cons Highwire, Grinder, and Sureshock. I have use for them as well," commands Galvatron, directing the order to Soundwave.

"Yes sir, Galvatron," declares Soundwave. He then presses a button on his chest and ejects three tapes that transform into the Decepticon soldiers Rumble, Buzzsaw, and Frenzy.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Buzzsaw, I want you to capture Alexis, Carlos, and Rad with their mini-cons and bring them here," orders Soundwave.

"You got it sir," says Rumble.

"I'll help them," offers Dr. Arkeville. Then Rumble, Frenzy, Soundwave, Ravage, and Buzzsaw take Dr. Arkeville as they teleport away. As Megatron watches his soldiers leave, his gaze drifts to the still form of the new transformer, and he smirks victoriously.

**Airplane Hanger **

**McKenzie Air force base**

Sabrina Kendall is inside her workshop, working under a Black Apache gunship. She has a tray of tools at her feet, and her green overalls are covered in machine oil and petrol. Also in the workshop are other military helicopters, and one of these is a Cobra attack helicopter. She tries to reach for a monkey wrench on the tray near her feet. "I can't reach it," whines the brunette, as she stretches her reach to its limit. Just then, Alexis arrives in her mini-con partner Sureshock, who is in his vehicle mode.

"Hey Sabrina, are you all ready to meet up with Rad and Carlos?" asks Alexis.

Sabrina nods. "Sure thing, but can you please pass me that monkey wrench. I really need to fix this chopper first. My dad's short handed these days," explains Sabrina Kendall as she tries to reach for it again.

"Sure thing, Sabrina," says Alexis. She walks over to the tools, picks up the monkey wrench, and gives it to Sabrina, whose hands are covered in machine oil. After a few minutes, the grease monkey finishes repairing the engine and slides from under from the helicopter. She has machine oil covering her face and hair.

"Hey Alexis, just give me few minutes to wash up and grab my jacket," requests Sabrina Kendall. Alexis nods as her friend walks over to a sink, washes her hands and face, grabs her jacket, and walks back to Alexis. "I'm ready to get going," sings Sabrina Kendall.

"Hey I didn't know you had a CD player in your workshop," states Alexis, quizzically, as she caught sight of the CD player.

"Hey, you know me, Alexis. I only listen to my I-pod when I'm fixing helicopters," states Sabrina Kendall, with equal confusion, and looks over to the where the CD player transforms into Soundwave.

"Oh hell, it's a Decepticon! Run!" Alexis screams as she took off for the door.

"You are not going anywhere," a voice threatens that Alexis knew. She stops when she realizes Sabrina isn't following.

"Is that Galvatron?" a surprised Sabrina Kendall asks, walking backwards to the helicopter.

"Yeah," confirms Alexis, looking at her friend Sureshock, who had just transformed into his robot mode. In awe, Sabrina looks at Sureshock.

"Do you think that thing can defeat Master Galvatron?" asks Soundwave in scorn.

"I will do what ever it takes to protect mistress Alexis," retorts Sureshock in beeping tones.

Soundwave ejects a black tape that transforms into a jaguar. "Ravage, capture them." Ravage then charges at Alexis and Sabrina, but Sureshock takes the hit, which knocks him to the ground.

"Run mistress, Alexis," pleads the mini-con in his beeping code. Following his plead, Sabrina runs for the exit, dragging Alexis with her.

But Soundwave ejects two more partners, a black tape and purple tape, which then transform into smaller transformers. "Frenzy and Rumble capture them," he orders.

Frenzy and Rumble quickly grab Alexis and Sabrina. "You are both coming with me," says Galvatron as he watches Alexis struggle against Frenzy's hold and Sabrina's struggle with Rumble.

"Let me go Rust-bucket!" screams Sabrina trying to break free.

"You're not going anywhere Flesh thing," Frenzy ridicules her feeble attempts.

"Yeah, Galvatron wants you both for this," adds Rumble, ignoring the failing escape.

"You two will make fine Decepticons, my dears," marvels Galvatron.

"Ain't going to happen, pal!" Sabrina seethes. Worn out, she stills in Rumble's arms.

"Oh, but it is, my dear, and I'm the one who's going to do it," proclaims Dr Arkeville. As he enters, he carries a silver case in his right hand and in his left holds a new injection gun with the same liquid as before. Briskly, he walks over to Rumble and Sabrina and injects the liquid into Sabrina's body via the back of her neck.

"What are you doing to her?" asks Alexis as she watches Sabrina tremble in pain. Nonchalantly, Rumble drops Sabrina, who lets out, "oof."

"Quite simple, my dear, soon she will become a Transformer, and soon I'll be doing it to you," says Galvatron with pride.

After five minutes, Sabrina no longer has her human body, for she became a femmebot with blue optics. She is fifteen feet tall, and her body is black with a mixture of green. Without knowing it, she scans the Apache gunship that she had been working just a few minutes ago, and her body reconfigures to include the vehicle parts.

"Oh my head, what happened to me? I feel different," says Sabrina in alarm. She notices that her voice is same as before but is more computerized. She looks at her friend Alexis for answers, but her friend only produces a shocked look on her face. "What is it Alexis?"

"You became a Transformer, but that's impossible," answers Alexis still in shock.

Sabrina then looks down to the ground and finds her clothes torn to shreds. She screams in distress. Fervently, she rubs her new metallic arms, hoping to scrub the metal off and find her flesh. She screams again.

Ignoring the freak out session, Galvatron compliments the scientist, "Excellent work, Dr Arkeville, you have created my first fully working Decepticon soldier. Now for Alexis to become like her friend."

Soundwave picks up Sureshock by the throat to prevent him from interfering. "Yes, my master Galvatron," says Dr. Arkeville as he opens the injection gun that had the mutagen. Menacingly, he walks to Alexis and injects her with mutagen. It had the same effect as it did on Sabrina, so her body mutates and grows. The new pressure rips her clothes, and they fall to the ground. After five minutes, her body finishes mutating, and she is the same height as Sabrina with blue optics, but her body is pure green. Neither of the two female Transformers have any marks on them stating which side they are on.

"I think it's time to reprogram you two to follow my orders," suggests Galvatron.

"No, you won't," exclaims Alexis in her new computerized voice, and she scans the Cobra helicopter gunship that is next to the Apache helicopter. "Follow what I do Sabrina," yells Alexis.

Smirking, Galvatron orders, "Soundwave, I want you to rip that piece of junk apart for me." The two girls pause at the order.

"Please mistress Alexis, run for it! Tell the Autobots what they are planning," pleads Sureshock in his beep code form, and Alexia and Sabrina watch in horror as Soundwave grabs his legs and then rips him in half and throws his body to the sides of him.

"Sureshock, no!" bawls Alexis. She stands dumbfounded.

"We have to get out of here and tell the Autobots what they are doing," Sabrina begs as she tugs at the green femmebot's arm.

After much resistance, Alexis finally relents, "…Yeah," and she and Sabrina then transform into their vehicle modes and fly out of the airport hangar. The mini-cons take chase, but they are too slow in grounding them. The girls escape.

"Next time we do this in your lab Dr. Arkeville," says Galvatron, angrily.

"Yes, my lord Galvatron," says said human, reverently, and the Decepticon soldiers warp away.

Flying in their vehicle modes, Alexis and Sabrina pay their respects for the mini-con. "Are you ok, Sabrina? I'm sure Red Alert can find a way to turn us back to our human form," consoles Alexis, but Sabrina is too busy looking at the scenery of the wilderness as they pass over it near mission City.

"Oh sorry, sure, it's just that I always dreamed of flying an Apace gunship, but I never thought I'd be doing it like this," Sabrina sighs. "Are you alright, Alexis?"

"I don't really know about Rad and Carlos. Will Galvatron go after them?"

"They will… we have to help them."

"Let's do it," says Alexis, "for Sureshock."

Restaurant

Mission City, USA

A number of people sit outside eating their meals. Two of these are friends. Rad and Carlos sit near their mini-con friends Highway and Grinder who are in their vehicle modes of BMX bike and skateboard. Two others arrive at the table. "Hey, mind if we join you?" asks Sonya Dawson shyly.

"Yeah, sure." Rad shrugs and motions to the empty chairs. She and her twin brother Brad Dawson join them at the table. Both have brown hair.

At the next table is Bruce Beecroft, reading an army/military vehicle book, with his friend Goth student Maria Krechrick. Both are older than the kids are. He looks up and notices the group. "Hey Carlos, good buddy, have you seen Sabrina yet?" asks Bruce, dragging his fingers through his spiked hair.

"No dude, we think Alexis went to pick up Sabrina," explains Carlos, shrugging. And the six converse in small talk.

Over-looking these teens are Decepticon soldiers Ravage and Rumble. "Soundwave, we have located Rad and Carlos. What are your orders, master?" asks Rumble.

Just then, Soundwave and Dr. Arkeville arrive via warping. The doctor is holding the silver case, and, soon, Galvatron arrives. "What shall we do now, Master Galvatron?" asks Rumble.

"I want to remove their means of contacting the Autobots. His name is Lazerbeak. Then we take the lot of them and turn them into Decepticon soldiers," answers Galvatron.

"Yes, sir, Galvatron," says Soundwave, and he presses a button on his chest and launches Frenzy and Buzzsaw. "Buzzsaw watch them 'til Galvatron arrives," says Soundwave, and Buzzsaw flies over the group. "Frenzy, Ravage, and Rumble, distract Highway and Grinder to draw out Lazerbeak, so I can capture it."

"Yes sir, Soundwave," says Rumble and Frenzy in unison, saluting. From their hiding place, they watch as the local school quarterback and school bully Paul Fowler, his fellow teammate Jean-Luc Maxwell, Paul's girlfriend Tiffany Melbourne, Felix Atkinson (a second teammate of Paul Fowler), and his girlfriend Ashley O'Sullivan all invade the group. Both girls wear their cheerleader uniforms proudly as if to say, "I am your superior."

"So why are you hanging around with those Autobots losers anyway?" asks Paul Fowler, announcing their arrival.

All discussion ends as the group of friend eye warily the new arrivals, until Carlos asks, "What are you on about Paul? We don't now what you are talking about dude."

Paul sneers back, "Don't call me dude. I know you are lying. Autobots are weak and foolish: they won't kill to get a job done, unlike the Decepticons. Those guys are much better because they will do anything to get what they want."

"Yeah, the Decepticons are so cool," adds Tiffany Melbourne, wrapping her arm around Paul's waist.

"I guess you jocks like the Cobra losers of the eighties that were beaten by GI Joes," mocks Bruce Beecroft, smirking.

"Keep out of this, Four-eyes," snarls Jean-Luc Maxwell.

Sticking up for his friend, Rad injects, "The Decepticons are cowards and have no honor. They only care about themselves and will kill their own leader for a much powerful leader."

Paul Fowler counters with "Yeah, that's the right thing to do for a much powerful leader."

"I'm with Paul; better kill a weak leader for much powerful one," adds Felix Hawkins, pushing up his sunglasses.

"You to sound like idiots to me for liking the Decepticons," Bruce Beecroft laughs. "They are cowards like the Cobra terrorist group and their power struggle between Cobra Commander and Destro. They were defeated by GI Joe."

"Yeah I know, and those has-beens have been disbanded like the losers they are," says Ashley O'Sullivan, placing her manicured hands on her hips. Felix smirks and pecks her on the lips.

"Hey, they saved Washington DC from the Cobras and their leaders Cobra Commander and Serpentor. My father saw them in action that day," admits Bruce Beecroft proudly.

"You should keep out of things you don't know, wimp. You'll never make a Joe," sneers Tiffany Melbourne. "You're like that loser of theirs Lifeline who was pacifist and never killed anybody." Paul rests his head on hers.

"Hey!" Maria Krechrick butts in. "Lifeline was medic! Medics are not soldiers! It takes courage to save lives, too."

"What would you know, Gothic bitch?" Ashley mocks. "Medics are the weak link of a team."

Back to the Decepticons, Galvatron muses, "Those bullies are strong and already hate the Autobots… my kind of people." He smirks, and he turns to see, heading his way, a fighter jet that looks like Starscream but was purple and white. "I do believe one of my top soldiers has come to help me." As he looks at the fighter, it transforms into a femmebot with Deception marks. "Welcome Commander Skywarp, what have you to report?"

"I'm here to serve you, lord Galvatron, to tell you that my forces are here on Earth," answers Skywarp.

Intrigued, Galvatron asks, "So who have you brought for me, Skywarp?"

"I brought you the best soldiers I could find Master Galvatron. I brought you Scourge, Crumblezone, and Barricade, plus Swindle and his fellow Combaticons that form Bruticus. I can bring you more, Master Galvatron. Soundwave has already filled me in on your plan, Master Galvatron. Barricade and Scourge will be in position soon to capture your targets."

"Excellent work Skywarp!" He praises. "You were always my best."

"Sir Shockwave has the space bridge up and running to your new base as ordered," adds Skywarp.

Outside the Restaurant

Rad and Carlos continue talking with Sonya and Brad Dawson as they watch Tiffany Melbourne, Paul Fowler, Jean-Luc Maxwell, Felix Atkinson, and Ashley O'Sullivan walk over Bruce Beecroft and Maria Krechrick.

"Why don't you get a life, four-eyes? They'll never let you drive a tank or become one of those wimpy GI Joes," ridicules Jean-Luc Maxwell as he straightens his fingerless gloves.

"Yeah, whatever." Bruce Beecroft rolls his eyes, clearly done with the conversation. He was just about to return to his book, but he caught sight of a Black Section 7 land rover park opposite the restaurant and a black FBI Hummer parked near the Section 7 vehicle. Both of them had no driver but had a Decepticons logo on license plate. "Urm, I think we have a problem," mutters Bruce Beecroft to Maria. Both watch as the section 7 vehicle transforms into Barricade and FBI SUV transformed into Scourge.

"Oh, yeah! We are going to see some Decepticon action!" Jean-Luc Maxwell pumps his fist into the air, letting out a "whoop!" as Soundwave, carrying Dr Arkeville and his silver case, Galvatron Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Buzzsaw, and Skywarp arrive in the scene.

"What happened to Starscream?" whispers Carlos to no one in particular.

Skywarp stiffens, insulted. "I'm nothing like that loser of a brother. I'm only loyal to my lord Galvatron." Skywarp draws a sword, which is similar to Starscream's weapon. Just then, a Cobra and an Apache helicopter head toward the Decepticons. Both transform into their bi-pedal form, and they knock Barricade and Scourge to the ground.

Rad took Lazerbeak out of his pocket. "Lazerbeak, contact the Autobots. We are going to need their help," says Rad as he lets him go, but Lazerbeak only makes it so far before Soundwave blasts him out of the sky and catches the fallen Transformer. "No!"

"Thank you, Soundwave," comments Galvatron.

"You're welcome, Master Galvatron," replies Soundwave as he reprograms Lazerbeak into a Decepticon soldier and into a tape.

Seething in anger, the Cobra helicopter cries, "Leave them alone, Galvatron!" with Alexis's voice.

Stunned, Rad asks, "Alexis is that you?" with a shocked look on his face. "What happened to you?"

"It's hard to explain what happened, Rad. So here it goes: Doctor Arkeville injected Sabrina and me with a mutagen that transformed us into this, and Soundwave destroyed Sureshock. How's that for what happened?"

Just then, Highwire and Grinder transform into their Transformer form, and Grinder goes for Frenzy, but the Decepticon uses his use his dual pistol and blasts Grinder, destroying him. "Oh boy, that was fun, wasn't it?" Frenzy laughs.

"Grinder," chokes Carlos.

"Doctor Arkeville, do your thing," commands Galvatron. "Now, I want Rad left out of this; I want him to tell Optimus Prime what I'm doing to his precious fleshlings."

"Yes, Master Galvatron. I need you, Frenzy. Come over and help me," requests Dr. Arkeville.

"Yes, ok master, what you need me for?" questions Frenzy as he jogs over to Dr. Arkeville, who then opens his silver case to reveal nine syringes all filled with Energon Mutagen. "Inject everyone except Rad with these," says Dr. Arkeville, handing them over.

"Yes Master. Leave Rad alone, and use Energon Mutagen on the others. Got it," says Frenzy flippantly. He takes the all nine syringes and immediately jumps on the back of Carlos. "Hey! Get off me, tin can!" yells Carlos, trying to throw him off, but Frenzy injects him with one of the syringes. Quickly and effectively, he jumps on Paul Fowler and injects, then Tiffany. All three of them fell to their knees as their bodies start to mutate. Quickly, Frenzy injects Jean-Luc Maxwell Felix Atkinson, Ashley O'Sullivan, and Sonya and Brad Dawson. They soon fall to the ground in pain as their bodies start mutating.

"I want them taken to Doctor Arkeville's lab now before they have a chance to escape in a vehicle mode," says Galvatron.

"Yes, master," responds Skywarp, and he turns around and barks, "Scourge, Barricade, take them now!" Barricade, Scourge, and Skywarp grab the people just injected with the mutagen, and the three Decepticon escape with them. Alexis and Sabrina try to stop them, but to no effect.

Meanwhile, Frenzy jumps on Bruce Beecroft's back and injects him in the back of his neck and jumps towards Maria, but by Bruce grabs him, relying on the new Transformer strength he received from the mutagen. "Oh no you don't, bucket head! Run Maria!" shouts Bruce Beecroft as he throws Frenzy into the wall.

"Ouch," says Frenzy.

Bruce gives Maria a pleading look as the pain settled in and shoos her away, but she doesn't listen. "Bruce, are you ok?" asks Maria, trying to help him up, but he was too heavy.

Frenzy then jumps on her back. "Poor choice, lady." He grins and injects her with the mutagen, and she drops to her knees in pain.

In the desperation of the moment, Maria kisses Bruce. "I know you have always liked me."

"Yeah, I guess it's no secret now," murmurs Bruce Beecroft as he pulls Maria into a hug. The moment is ruined when Soundwave grabs Bruce and Maria and warps away with them.

"What have you done to them, Galvatron?" screams Rad as Frenzy returns to Galvatron's side.

"Your friends will soon be my new Decepticon soldiers to replace my current worthless Decepticons soldiers."

"Rad, please tell Optimus what's going on, please," begs Alexis. Both femmes intercept Galvatron's path.

"Run now, Rad!" pleads Sabrina.

Amused at their antics, Galvatron asks, "Do you really think you can stop me?"

"We do," nods Sabrina. She charges Galvatron and grabs hold of one of his arms, as did Alexis with his other arm, as Rad makes his escape on Highwire. He glances back and watches Galvatron grab both Sabrina and Alexis by the throat and warp away with them. Skywarp returns a few minutes later for Dr. Arkeville, Soundwave returns for his partners, and they all warp back to the facility.

Dr Arkeville lab

Nevada desert,

Back at Dr Arkeville's lab, Alexis and Sabrina are placed on steel tables and held in place by steel restraints. Sabrina is next to Sonya, and Alexis is next to Carlos. They have all become Transformers. They all see Tiffany Melbourne, Jean-Luc Maxwell, Ashley O'Sullivan, Felix Atkinson, and Paul Fowler have been turned into Transformers, but they are standing at Galvatron's side, and they have red eyes.

"What are you doing, Paul?" questions Sonya, whose voice is now more computerized than her human voice. Her Transformer form is without a vehicle mode like the others, expect for Alexis and Sabrina.

Paul Fowler announces, "What I always wanted: Power and I know I have it, so what if I have to join the Decepticons? Then I will, and my name is now Hiss. Paul Fowler is dead."

Carlos asks, "What about you Jean-Luc? Are joining the Decepticons, too?"

"I want power, which Galvatron can give me." He shrugs. "You can call me Zero, Jean-Luc Maxwell no more."

"Where do you stand, Tiffany?" asks Sabrina, having an idea of what the answer would be.

"I always stand with my boyfriend, Paul. I joined the Decepticon, but Tiffany is gone. My name is Vixen."

"Where are you standing, Felix, Ashley?" asks Alexis, dreadfully.

Felix replies, "We stand with the Decepticons. My name is Polaris. Felix is dead."

Ashley adds, "Same with me, but my name is Watchdog."

"Why do you need those losers when you have us?" asks Zero to Galvatron.

"Because I don't want them to join Optimus Prime and the Autobots," said Galvatron.

"Yes, master Galvatron," agrees Zero. He nods as if the thought never occurred to him.

"Soundwave, take Zero, Hiss, Polaris, Watchdog, and Vixen, and find a vehicle mode for them," orders Galvatron.

"Yes, master Galvatron," consents Soundwave, and he leaves with Zero, Vixen, Polaris, Watchdog, and Hiss. Soundwave leads them to a large computer, and he brings up hardware specs for five vehicles that belonged to the Cobra terrorist group. The first one is a Cobra Hiss Tank, which Hiss scans, and his Transformer body reconfigures with parts of the Hiss Tank. Soundwave also brings up specs for a Cobra Rattler, which Zero scans, and his body reconfigures with his vehicle mode. Then, Soundwave brings up specs for a Cobra Stunner, which Vixen scans, and her body reconfigures with her vehicle mode. Next, he brings up specs for a Cobra Moray, and Watchdog scans it; her body reconfigures with her vehicle mode. The final vehicle specs bring up a Cobra ATV, and Polaris scans the vehicle; his body reconfigures with his vehicle mode.

"Let's go," instructs Soundwave, and he heads back to Galvatron, followed by Hiss, Vixen, Polaris, Watchdog, and Zero.

"Prime will stop you, Galvatron," hisses Alexis.

"No, I'm afraid he won't, my dear. You'll soon be seeing things my way," soothes Galvatron in a mocking voice. He laughs evilly.

"I don't think so," barks Alexis back.

Ignoring her, the Decepticon leader turns to Skywarp. "Skywarp, take your unit and our new recruits and gain information on some criminals and local polices and military units."

"Yes, Master Galvatron," answers Skywarp, and she walks away with Crumblezone, Barricade, Scourge, Zero, Hiss, Polaris, Watchdog, and Vixen.

Experiment

End of Chapter


	3. Autobots Vs New Decepticons round 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Character or Items from Transformer G1, GI Joe and Armanda series These character belong to me for this story these are the New Autobots I created former Human that Galvatron turned into Transformer:

Sabrina Kendall/Shellcase, Maria Krechrick/Depth, Bruce Beecroft/Warthog, Sonya Dawson/Crossfire, Brad Dawson/Jackhammer, Squad leader Major Christine Hawkins/Raptor, Flt Steven Birdy/Knight, FLT Lauren McNamara/Falcon, Sgt Angelina Sherlock/Nova, Dr Michel Legal/Mercury: These are a new team of Combaticons they are Sgt Ethan Dawson/Ripsaw Sgt Jennifer (Jenny) Cameron/Sure-Fire, Detective Becky Hill/ Charger Lt Matthew Cougar/Tripwire and Sgt Daniel Jones/Blazes they are policesbot a team of Combaticons that form the Enforcer

These are my new Decepticons soldiers that was created by Galvatron and where transformed into Soldiers Paul Fowler/Hiss, Tiffany Melbourne/Vixen, Jean-Luc Maxwell/ Zero, Felix Hawkins/ Polaris, Ashley O'Sullivan /Watchdog Christina Murphy/Razor, Craig Lewis/Burnout, Harry McCann/Outlaw Peter Cougar/Harpoon, Larry P Grimsaw/Gizmo, Samuel Fitzpatrick/Trident, Adam Kennedy/Shrapnel, Richard Jenkins/Crusher Squad leader Cara Bruford/Hornet, Flight Lieutenant Tony Burns/Viper, Flight Lieutenant Alex Richmore/ Snake, Flight lieutenant John Turner/Ace and Squad leader Ricardo Black/ Magnetic A new team of Deceptions Combaticons the Skyterror

Transformer Armada

Dr Arkeville Experiments

Chapter 2: New Decepticon vs. the Autobots round 1

Autobots base

Mission City

Rad has arrived at the Autobots base and is met by the Autobots chief medical officer Red Alert, Optimus Prime and Hotshot "I fought you where meet Alexis and Carlos" said Hotshot "I was Galvatron kidnapped Carlos and friends of mine and he some how turned Alexis into a transformer" said Rad

"that's not possible" said Hotshot "that's not true I heard scientist on Cybertron working on away to transform of organic into inorganic like use I think they where using Energon to start the mutation in organic creatures one of these scientist was a Soundwave a Decepticon soldier " said Red Alert

"Galvatron elite commander and Spy" said Hotshot "yes he is also one of the soldiers loyal to only Galvatron and his elite soldier Skywarp Starscream sister and she leader Galvatron elite soldiers they are made up of Barricade, Crumplezone, Scourge and Combaticons that become Bruticus" said Optimus Prime

"they also destroyed Sureshock and Grinder and took Laserbeak" said Rad "we need to find Carlos and Alexis and find away to cure them" said Hotshot "I'm not sure we could I would need have a sample to work from then there a chance a small one at that" said Red Alert

Elsewhere

Male Locker Room, Mission City Polices Station

Mission City, USA

A locker room is filled with male police officers Sgt Ethan Dawson is changing into his uniform and is standing next to his fellow officer Lt Matthew Cougar and Sgt Daniel Jones "hey guys have you heard the news some guy by the name of Galvatron kidnapped some kids earlier today?" said Sgt Daniel Jones and he opened his locker which was next to his best mate Ethan

"yeah two of them where sister and her twin brother" said Sgt Ethan Dawson holding a small ring box and then placed it back into locker "I guess I have wait tell I find out where that monster took my little sister and brother" and Ethan closed his locker door "when are you going to ask Jen the question?" said Lt Matthew Cougar "I'm shall ask her at the end of the shift tonight" said Sgt Ethan Dawson

"hey guys I just got word that there an F-15 flying over the station" said one of the polices officer "yeah I think it a purple and white one" said a second polices officer "hey why would a military jet be flying over a local polices station we should check it out?" said Sgt Daniel Jones "sure it worth taking look" said Sgt Ethan Dawson as he check his services firearm and the puts back into his holster

Then Sgt Ethan Dawson and Sgt Daniel Jones headed for the outside they are joined by Detective Becky Hill and Sgt Jennifer Cameron just then Lt Matthew Cougar and some other polices officer and they went outside the station which is near a river.

Outside

Sgt Jennifer Cameron looks at the F-15 flying over the polices station "hey that odd there no marking on that plan and no pilot" she said as her fellow officer and friends look at the plane which is then joined by the Cobra Rattler plan both plans then transform into Skywarp and Zero and they landed onto the grounds

"Decepticons attack" said Skywarp as a squad of which included Crumblezone which was , Barricade, Scourge, Swindle who was an Army Jeep, Brawl who was a Russian army tank, Onslaught who was a SISU XA-180 APC, Vixen, Hiss and Polaris who then transformed into there robot forms and Watchdog jumped from the river next to the police station

The Decepticons then launched there attack at the police "take cover" said Sgt Ethan Dawson and every polices officer ran for cover Hiss destroyed three polices cars which killing five polices officers that where using them as cover "any idea how we are going to stop these things" said Sgt Daniel Jones taking some pot-shots at the Decepticons soldiers Vixen from hiding behind a police SWAT Van but was unable to damage her she then catches sight of him "oh fuck" he said

Vixen fired her weapon and destroyed SWAT Van and Sgt Daniel Jones was injured by the blast as Sgt Ethan Dawson pulled him out of the way "are you ok Daniel" said Sgt Ethan Dawson "arra just a scratch and a couple of broken rips nothing much to worry about I had worst in the ring" said Sgt Daniel Jones as he is helped to his feet by Sgt Ethan Dawson

As more polices officer are killed by the Decepticons forces "they aren't going after the building they are just taking out the ground force they must be after something else" said Lt Matthew Cougar who is hiding behind his Police Bomb Squad van as he look around saw his dead friends lying around parking lot "we need military back or something" Skywarp and Zero take to the air as police helicopter take off from the roof but they are soon shot down by Skywarp and Zero

"I'll get on the radio and contact the military lay some covering fire would you" said Sgt Ethan Dawson "your joking right" said Sgt Daniel Jones picking up a M4 Assault Rifle and looks at his face he had a look determination "didn't think so"

Sgt Daniel Jones, Detective Becky Hill, Lt Matthew Cougar who have all found Automatic weapons Crumplezone and the other Decepticons fire on the polices force "her some thing for luck" said Sgt Jennifer Cameron and gives Sgt Ethan Dawson a kiss "hey what about me?" said Sgt Daniel Jones "you don't get anything" said Sgt Jennifer Cameron "was worth a try" said Sgt Daniel Jones

"I want to ask you some if we make it through this" said Sgt Ethan Dawson "I do" said Sgt Jennifer Cameron "ok wish me luck" said Sgt Ethan Dawson and runs off towards the polices station "Skywarp what are your orders?" said Scourge "simple take out all the human expect the one that put up a decent fight and grab the Polices mainframe computer they should information on excellent candidate to make into Decepticons soldiers" said Skywarp as flew around in her jet form and watches as Sgt Ethan Dawson dodges weapons shots from Crumplezone and the other Decepticons shots.

"that one will make a fine Decepticon soldiers grab him" said Skywarp and Sgt Ethan Dawson enters the polices station "what the hell was I thinking" he said as he rested against a burnt out polices motorbike and polices car

"Crumplezone grab that human" said Skywarp "yes boss" said Crumplezone dash toward Sgt Ethan Dawson location Sgt Ethan Dawson turns to see Crumplezone heading his way "oh you've got to be kidding me" he said as he watched Crumplezone prowled through seven polices and one red sports car and destroyed them and then Sgt Ethan Dawson enters the polices station

Sgt Daniel Jones saw his car destroyed "oh come on I have no luck with woman or my pride and joy is destroyed" he said as Decepticon move towards the polices station "we need to hold them of as best as we can" said Sgt Jennifer Cameron firing the Assault shotgun at Barricade

"Barricade, Scourge grab those Polices officers they seem strong willed and will make strong Decepticons" said Skywarp and she transformed into her Transformer mode "yes boss" said Barricade and he and Scourge turned towards and headed towards the polices officer and Barricade grabs Detective Becky Hill and Sgt Daniel Jones and Scourge picked up Sgt Jennifer Cameron and Lt Matthew Cougar

"take them back to the Galvatron me and Crumplezone will get the other officer and the Computer mainframe" said Skywarp "yes boss" said Barricade and then he and Scourge warp away with officers. Skywarp landed on the ground and slowly walked to the polices station with Hiss, Zero, Polaris and Vixen behind her

Inside the Station

"what the hell is going on out side" said a female police officer working on the radio "get in contact with the army or something we Decepticons attacking" said Sgt Ethan Dawson trying to catch his breath just then Crumplezone prowled through the wall and killed the polices dispatcher and the radio was destroyed

Crumplezone picks up Sgt Ethan Dawson and Crumplezone see the computer mainframe "commander Skywarp I have found the Computer mainframe" he said Skywarp, Hiss, Zero and Vixen entered the polices station "Vixen my Dear would you release the police of that Computer for me" said Skywarp

"Yes Commander Skywarp" said Skywarp and Vixen walks over to the Police Computer mainframe and she starts to hack information from the computer after six seconds she had downloaded all the information and then picks up the Computer mainframe and she walk with it to Skywarp

"Crumplezone take him back to Galvatron and take these as well" said Skywarp takes the mainframe from Vixen and gives it to Crumplezone who then warps away and then Skywarp, Vixen, Zero and Hiss left the building and they then they destroy the polices station and then warp away

During the attack at the polices station

Decepticon moon base

"where Galvatron?" said Starscream as he storms into the throne room to find Cyclonus sleeping and then Starscream wakes him up "I don't know and don't care" said Cyclonus as Demolisher watches the Decepticon attack on the police station.

"hey they are some more Decepticons on Earth" said Demolisher "what are you on about?" said Starscream and walks over to Demolisher and is angry to see Skywarp attacking the polices station "what the matter Starscream?" said Demolisher "I will take that witch out" said Starscream smack his fist into the screen and then storms out of the room.

Dr Arkeville lab

Sgt Ethan Dawson is in holding cell with his fellow polices officers they are looking at Transformer without Decepticons marks on them still strapped to the metal tables and don't have vehicle expect for a black one and green one "where are we?" said Sgt Ethan Dawson "looks like a Decepticon base" said Sgt Jennifer Cameron holding Sgt Ethan hand

Galvatron stands at the cell door with Skywarp "where are my little brother and sister what have you done to them" said Sgt Ethan Dawson "wouldn't you like to know" said Galvatron and point to two Transformer the same height and same coloured eyes and no marks on them

"I would like you two meet Cross-fire and Jackhammer or as they used to be your brother and sister and soon will be my Decepticons soldiers" said Galvatron "you madman" said Sgt Daniel Jones "thank you" said Galvatron

"what do you want with us?" said Sgt Ethan Dawson "way I won't to turn you into Decepticon soldiers that will become a elite group that are known as Combaticons I want you here now Doctor Arkeville now" said Galvatron

A few minutes later Dr Arkeville arrived with five injection gun with the Energon Mutagen and Dr Arkeville entered the cell and he eject each of the polices officer with the Mutagen and then he left the cell

Each of the police officer screamed in pain as the Mutagen mutate there bodies "Ethan no" said Sonya watch in terror as her older brother is in pain after five minutes Sgt Ethan Dawson, Sgt Daniel Jones, Sgt Jennifer Cameron, Lt Matthew Cougar and Detective Becky Hill have become transformer all of them had blue eyes

"Did you get then information from the polices computers system" said Galvatron "yes we did and we have Vixen to thank for that master" said Skywarp "so what do you have?" said Galvatron "we have information that some criminal are be transported to a Prison to imprisonment one of these will make an excellent lieutenant to lead this army" said Skywarp

"So me what you have?" said Galvatron and watched Vixen bring the information of Jenkins Richard the Crusher former Mafia hitman and serial killer he murdered twenty five people include a family of four including two kids and their parents five polices officers that tried to arrest him he was eventually arrested by Mission City SWAT team but he managed to kill two SWAT officer in his arrest

"see what a mean master" said Skywarp "yeah I do he is a true work of art a perfect person to become a Decepticon soldier so we should break them out and offer them and give them a chance for ultimate power don't you?" said Galvatron "yes sir master Galvatron" said Skywarp and walks away and she is then followed by Galvatron and they leave the Polices officer he had just transformed into Transformers.

Prison Transport

Outskirts of Mission City

Prison Transport which had is heading towards from Mission City with four polices cars each car has four Polices officer inside each car they are armed with MP-5 Sub machine guns two Polices are at the front of the prison Transport and two at the back of the Transport

The Passenger had the radio in his hand "Unit 12 to base we 12 minutes from the Prison" she said on the radio but there just static on the radio "hey I'm getting no response from the Station" "try another freq." said Driver the passenger tunes the radio into another station

"Unit 12 to base come in" said the Passenger "once we reach the prison we can use the hard line at the prison to call in" said the Driver "I'll contact the other drivers" said the passenger "car 12 to car 13 we are just getting Static on the radio what about you?"

Car 13 we can't get through either" said a woman over the radio from Car 13 "this Car 14 we can't get in touch with the station" said male over the radio "this is Car 15 we have no luck with the radio either " said a male over the radio from car 15

Just then the purple jet fly over the prison Transport Skywarp fired a missile which took out Car 12 killing all inside which caused the prison transport to and then fired three more missiles and destroyed the other three Squad cars Skywarp then transformed into her Robot form

Galvatron and the other arrived on the scene "I want the prisoners inside that prison bus" said Galvatron "yes master Galvatron" said Barricade and walks over to the prison transport and he bends over the prison bus and just then the prison guards run off from the bus Barricade ripped the roof of the prison Transport

Galvatron walked over to the Prison Transport and lowered Dr Arkeville who had another silver briefcase into the Prison Transport inside the bus where Adam Kennedy, Samuel Fitzpatrick, Larry Grimsaw, Peter Cougar and Harry McCann who where all wearing blue orange overalls and there was Richard Jenkins who was behind a steal cage

"gentlemen I and my boss Galvatron I have interesting other for you all" said Dr Arkeville "what do you want?" said Samuel Fitzpatrick "simple I'm offering you a chance at ultimate power of a Decepticons soldier" said Dr Arkeville

"I'm in" said Samuel Fitzpatrick "yes me to" said Adam Kennedy "yeah I do" said Larry Grimsaw "me too" said Peter Cougar "sure I'll want the power" said Harry McCann Richard Jenkins nodded unable to move "I sure you would see it my way" said Dr Arkeville and takes out Injection gun with Energon Mutagen and walks over to Samuel Fitzpatrick and injected him with the Energon Mutagen and then injected the other prisoners with the Energon Mutagen and walked back over to Galvatron who lowered his hand and Dr Arkeville climbed onto it

Few minutes later

All six prisoners had completely Transformed into Transformers all had red eyes "what are your orders master" said Richard Jenkins and sees a 4x4 heading his way and then scanned the vehicle "All I ask is that you pledge your loyalty to me and my Decepticons forces" said Galvatron "yes master" said the new Decepticons soldiers together and he placed Decepticons marks on there chest .

Just then Optimus Prime and his Autobots head there way they all transformed into there robot form "are Optimus you really think you can stop me do you?" said Galvatron and places Dr Arkeville on the ground and then he and Optimus Prime locked into combat

Red Alert battle are lock in battle with Barricade Hotshot and Scavenger are battle Crumblezone and Scourge Blurr takes on Richard Jenkins "whatyournamethen" said Blurr "you can call me Crusher that the last name you'll ever here" he said and throws Blurr into the floor

Rad tackles Dr Arkeville to the ground and smacked him in the face and hurt his hand "tell me where Alexis and Carlos are?" said Rad "no why would I do that?" said Dr Arkeville and takes and Injection gun and stabs it into Rad and injects him with the Energon Mutagen and then removes the injection gun and then kicks Rad of him "what have you done to me" said Rad holding the side of his neck and Rad then drops to his knees in pain

Highway runs over to Rad side he watches as Rad body beings to mutate Highway watches as Skywarp come over to Highway with a sword drawn "out of my junk pile" she said "no you won't take him anywhere" said Highway in his beeping code voice

"You can't stand up to me" said Skywarp "I will die to protect Rad" said Highway in his beep code voice "that fine by me junk pile" said Skywarp and she then slice downwards and sliced Highway in half destroying him "your coming with me kid"

Skywarp turn around to see Barricade had knock down Red Alert and is standing over the Autobot medic "this is where you die Autobot" said Barricade and aims his weapon the Autobot Medic the other Autobots have been defected by the Decepticons soldiers but Galvatron and Optimus Prime are still locked in battle

"So Optimus do you like what I did to your human little friend I've decide to make humans much better than they used to be" said Galvatron "this is a new low even for you Galvatron what have you done to Alexis and Carlos" said Optimus Prime "the same thing I did to the others human I took I turned them into transformers I so when find away to make them loyal to me I have a new army of Decepticons " said Galvatron "I will stop you Galvatron and find away to cure them" said Optimus Prime "you can think that Optimus Prime" said Galvatron and "Master Galvatron I'm picking up a large unit of military forces not far from here in training formation" said Zero holding Dr Arkeville in his cockpit "Decepticons fall back" said Galvatron and breaks free of Optimus Prime and his Decepticons forces warp away

"did-anybody-see-where-they-went" said Blurr and turns to Rad with a shock look as he see he's been turned into a Transformer who the same high as him "what is it guys?" said Rad with a puzzled look his face "you-been-turned-in-to-one-of-us" said Blurr "that can't be?" said Rad and see highway his friends cut in half "oh no Highway Red Alert can you think him" said Rad "no I can't he gone I'm afraid there nothing I can do for him but I would like to do some test on you" said Red Alert.

"ok we need to find Alexis and Carlos first and help them and my other friends" said Rad "we will but I need to do some medical test on you first to see what damage the transformation do to you" said Red Alert "ok" said Rad and then Autobot left the scene with Rad inside Optimus Prime vehicle trailer and they headed back to the Autobot base .

Dr Arkeville Medical base

Nevada Desert

Decepticons arrived back at Dr Arkeville lab "Soundwave take me Decepticons and have them get a Vehicle mode and then find me two more Decepticons recruits then we can move onto the next phase of my plan" said Galvatron "yes master" said Soundwave and walk with Peter Cougar, Larry P Grimsaw, Samuel Fitzpatrick Adam Kennedy, and Harry McCann

He takes them to same computer that he used to show Vixen, Zero and Hiss some vehicle and they scanned "scan these vehicle" said Soundwave the first vehicle he brought up was an armoured car which was scanned Adam Kennedy, Then a Cigar Speed boat which was scanned by Peter Cougar, A Tow-Truck was brought up and scanned by Samuel Fitzpatrick a Police 4x4 was brought up and scanned by Harry McCann and the final thing was a Honda motorbike which was scanned by Larry Grimsaw and then they return to Galvatron side

"what is our next mission" said Crusher "we attack the military base near Doctor lab and I need to more people to become Decepticons soldiers then we shall move onto the next face of my plan" said Galvatron

"I know someone who would join you his name is Craig Lewis he was a former Street racer and is know confined to a wheelchair after trying to be arrested by Sgt Ethan Dawson and Sgt Jennifer Cameron he would love to work again" said Harry McCann "excellent work Harry McCann" said Galvatron "call me Outlaw" said Harry McCann.

"So what are you calling yourself" said Galvatron "you can call me Gizmo" said Larry Grimsaw "call me Armour" said Adam Kennedy "you may call me Trident" said Samuel Fitzpatrick "the names Harpoon" said Peter Cougar

"Excellent take Dr Arkeville and see if he can see things my way" said Galvatron "yes master" said Outlaw and left with Dr Arkeville.

End of Chapter 2:


	4. Bringing of Evolution

_Disclaimer: same as the first chapter nothing has changed _

_**Chapter 3: Bringing of Evolution**___

Craig Lewis home

Mission City, USA

A small home which has a wheelchair ramp a Black 4x4 with a Decepticon logo on the licence plate pulls up outside the house and Dr Arkeville is sat inside the 4x4 "are you sure this guy will join our little group" said Dr Arkeville "yeah these guy was an expert street racer till he was crippled in car crash as he tried to escape from the police his spine was broken in three place and is now confine to a wheelchair and would give anything to walk again" said Slingshot

"Stay here and I'll go an talk to him" said Dr Arkeville and leaves the car and walks to the house and walks to the door and starts knock on the door few minutes later the door is opened by Craig Lewis sat in his wheel chair "what do you want?" he said in angry tone of voice

"my name is Dr Arkeville I'm here to offer you a chance to walk again" said Dr Arkeville "what in it for you?" said Craig Lewis "all I ask is that you join Decepticons" said Dr Arkeville "fine as long as I can get revenge on the officer that put me in this chair" said Craig Lewis "can you come outside to do this?" said Dr Arkeville "what ever?" said Craig Lewis and he wheeled himself outside the house

Dr Arkeville took out a Injection Gun with Energon Mutagen and then ejects the subjects into Craig neck and he falls out of his electric wheelchair and is in pain as his body starts to mutate after a few minutes his body had completely mutated he had become a Transformer who had red eyes and was standing up on his own legs again

"oh yeah I can walk again" said Craig Lewis "now time for you to meet my boss" said Dr Arkeville and Galvatron wrap to the scene "so I have you to thank for giving me the ability to walk again" said Craig Lewis "yes my name is Galvatron the lord and master of Decepticons and soon to be the ruler of this planet" said Galvatron "call me Burnout now" said Craig Lewis and he is then marked with a Decepticons mark

Just then a Lotus Espier pulls up behind Slingshot and Christina Murphy gets out "hey where Craig?" she said "what have you do to him?" and looks at Galvatron and Burnout "who is this?" said Galvatron "she is a fellow street racer and my prodigy" said Burnout "then she make an excellent Decepticons" said Galvatron

"answer me what happened to Craig" said Christina Murphy standing in front of Dr Arkeville as he get out of Slingshot and is holding another injection gun "why don't you show her Dr" said Galvatron "yes sir" said Dr Arkeville and then inject the same mutagen into Christina body and she turns around and drops to her knees in pain after five minutes later she had been transformed into a Transformer she has red eyes and she scans her car and then here body reconfigured with her vehicle mode "what just happened to me?" said Christina Murphy

"you have be converted into a Decepticon soldiers" said Galvatron and helps her up "where Craig Lewis what happened to him?" said Christina Murphy "I have joined the Decepticons and I now go by the name of Burnout" said Burnout "then I join and you can call me Razor" said Christina Murphy

"then master we need to move onto the next phase of my plans Dr" said Galvatron "yes master Galvatron" said Dr Arkeville and gets into Outlaw and then drives off and is followed by Razor and Galvatron and Burnout wrap back to Dr Arkeville lab.

Medical Lab

Autobot Base

Rad is now 19ft tall his body is Silver and has blue eyes transformer and is laying on a medical table inside Red Alert medical lab and he is being examined by him while Optimus Prime is looking on "hum this is incredible the Mutagen has completely rewritten Rad's DNA Structure removing his human DNA and replacing it with our DNA Structure and transform him into a transformer" said Red Alert

"can you reverse the transformation Red Alert?" said Optimus Prime "maybe but I would need to get my hands on a sample of the Mutagen that Dr Arkeville used to turn Rad into a transformer if we get it I could make up an antidote but there's no chance it will work as the Transformation will could be permanent" said Red Alert

"We have to find out where Alexis and Carlos are they need our help" said Rad "we will Rad as soon as we can locate Galvatron base" said Optimus Prime Rad get up of the table "I know where they are some how we share some kind of link" said Rad

"How is that Red Alert?" said Optimus Prime "it could like the link there friends share like Highway, Grinder and Sureshock shared with them so it has continued now they are like this" said Red Alert "We have to stop what Galvatron and his Decepticons are planning before they can carry it out" said Optimus Prime "What do you think Galvatron is planning Optimus" said Red Alert "It might be something to do with this formula that transformed me into a Transformer" said Rad.

"you could be right Rad" said Red Alert "for now how about you call me Highway out of respect for my former partner" said Rad "sure you will need to scan a vehicle mode so you can blend in with us" said Optimus Prime "ok Optimus" said Highway

Dr Arkeville Lab

Nevada Desert

Burnout has his vehicle mode of a Formula one race car and Razor are with the other Decepticons "master Galvatron what is the next phase" said Barricade "we are going to attack the military not far from here and collect some warhead as these species call them and then fit them with Dr Arkeville and Soundwave Energon Mutagen and then launch it into the atmosphere which will then bombard the earth which will turn the earth population into Transformers that will make them loyal to me and I shall make a new Cybertron out of this planet" said Galvatron

"yes master Galvatron" said Skywarp "I'll let you leaded this mission to take control of that military base" said Galvatron "yes master Galvatron "Decepticons move out" said Skywarp and she left followed by the Decepticons soldiers which left Galvatron alone with Dr Arkeville and Soundwave

"I want you to convert the Energon Mutagen into an airborne virus as soon as possible" said Galvatron "we'll get right on master" said Soundwave "master what are you going to do with Alexis and her friends that won't join your team" said Zero "we'll leave them here?" said Galvatron.

McNeil Military Base

Nevada Desert

A US Military base has a large runway with five large hangers and three barracks and a mess hall and an Armoury they where a number of F-16 and F-15 and three F17 Nighthawk Stealth Fighters and flue tankers and there are six missile silos on the base as well the military base is surrounded by an electric fence and they are some soldiers walking around in Desert Cameo gear and are carrying M4 Assault rifles

Squad leader Christine Hawkins is walking with her friends and wing men towards the mess hall one of these is Flight Lieutenant Steven Birdy and her fellow wing man Flight Lieutenant Lauren McNamara "I can wait to get in the air and try those new F15" said Flight Lieutenant Lauren McNamara "soon guys" said Squad leader Christine Hawkins

Just then they are joined by a group of other fighter pilots they are joined by Cara Bruford and her two wing man Tony Burns and Alex Richmore and White male with the name Parker on his overalls is An African American male has short brown hair and blues eyes and his two wingman John Turner and Ricardo Black

"hey guess what guy?" said Flight lieutenant John Turner "what that then?" said Flight Lauren McNamara "we are flying the Stealth Bombers for a test flight" said Flight lieutenant Ricardo Black "lucky devil" said Flight Lieutenant Steven Birdy.

Repair garage

McNeil Military base

Sgt Michelle Ford is working on a V-150 Commando tank repairing the tank with other base mechanics "how it going" said one of the base mechanics "not bad it should take me a few minutes to get this vehicle working again" said Sgt Michelle Ford 

"oh you're the best" said Sgt Angelina Sherlock "yeah once I finished with this I'll move onto your Hummer ok" said Sgt Michelle Ford "yeah thanks I owe you one" said Sgt Angelina Sherlock "no you owe me two and think it's about it three you owe me" said Sgt Michelle Ford "I fought it was six I owe you?" said Sgt Angelina Sherlock "yeah what ever" said Sgt Michelle Ford.

Radar Tower

McNeil Military Base

A Radar operator is watching the radar when it picks up four in coming air crafts "hey I have in coming planes" said one of the radar operators "must be a patrol coming in" said a female Radar operator "no all current patrols are grounded for the moment" said a second Radar operator

"try calling them see if they answer us" said the female Radar operator "ok" said one of the Radar operator and pick up radio hand set "call unidentified plane you are entered restricted US air space please give us our plane codes" said a radar operator on the radio but both planes don't response to his hail

"hey there not answering us" said the male Radar operator "try again if they don't response this time well send fighters to shot them down" said the female Radar operator "undefined aircraft you are entering US air space please give us your id codes or we will have to take direct action" said A Radar operator on the radio but they still didn't answer them "scramble the jets and shot them" said the base command entered the tower

"all fighter pilot to your jet and prepare for intercept enemy fighters" said the female radar operator over the base PA system and then all fighter pilots on the ground run onto the airfield and toward there plans.

On the Airfield

McNeil Military Base

"ok Flight Lieutenant Birdy and Flight Lieutenant McNamara stick close with me at all times" said Squad leader Christine Hawkins gets into a F-16 Fighter jets and Steven Birdy and Lauren McNamara get into two other F-16 fighter jets and then three F-16 fighter jets take off from the runway Squad leader Cara Bruford and her wingmen Flight Lieutenant Tony Burns and Flight Lieutenant Alex Richmore get to F-15 fighter jets and then those fighter jets take off from the runway and then Alex Parker, John Turner and Ricardo Black board three F-17 fighter jet and it takes off as other F-16 and F-15 take off from the runway and headed towards the incoming vehicles

Which are Onslaught, Skywarp, Zero and Vortex in there vehicle modes "what the hell are there pilots" said Flight Lieutenant Steven Birdy and then Onslaught, Skywarp, Zero and Vortex then transformed into there robots mode

"holly shit" said Flight Lieutenant Lauren McNamara looking at the Decepticons soldiers "destroy these flies then we can move onto the base" said Skywarp and transformed into her vehicle mode followed by Onslaught, Zero, Vortex and fired three missiles which destroyed three F-15 Fighters jets "All fighters spread" said squad leader Christine Hawkins and all fighters spread out Onslaught destroys three F-16 Fighters he chase after Flight Lieutenant Lauren McNamara

"this is Lauren McNamara I got one on my tail I need help" said Flight Lieutenant Lauren McNamara over the radio Vortex fires a missile which hit's the back of Flight Lieutenant Lauren McNamara plan and she loses control of her plan "this is Lauren McNamara I'm going down" said Flight Lieutenant Lauren McNamara as she goes down she use her ejection seat and she lands hard on the ground

Vortex head after Flight Lieutenant Steven Birdy and he fires missile which hit his wings and cause him to use controls of his plan and ejects before his plan is hit again by Vortex missiles Onslaught shots down Squad leader Christine Hawkins Zero and Skywarp shot down six F-16 and three F-15 one of these where Flight Lieutenant Alex Richmore "we can't fight these things they to fast" said Flight Lieutenant Tony Burns he is then target by Vortex and is shot down and ejects before hitting the ground Squad leader Cara Bruford is shot down by Skywarp

Just left the three F-17 Stealth Fighters Zero and Onslaught shot down Flight Lieutenant John Tuner and Ricardo Black and Skywarp fire a missile that destroys F-17 being piloted by Alex Parker and he is killed

"so much for there Air force they are weak and pointless people they should have not tried" said Zero "spoke like a true Decepticon soldier" said Onslaught "now what boss" "quiet simple we help Galvatron destroy the soldiers on the base" said Skywarp and they fly toward the military base.

Plan crash site

Twenty Miles from McNeil military base

The wreckage of air battle with the Decepticons which resulted in the death of twenty pilots and eight brave pilots are left alive "is everyone ok" said Squad leader Christine Hawkins "yeah just a few broken rips" said Flight Lieutenant Steven Birdy as he held his rips "yeah just a few brushed rips and painful headache" said Flight Lieutenant Lauren McNamara as she held her head

"what do you care?" said Squad Cara Bruford "she right what do you care" said Flight Lieutenant Tony Burns "yeah I just like to know how are we going to get back to the base" said Flight Lieutenant Alex Richmore "those bastard creeps killed Alex Parker" said Flight Lieutenant John Turner "there none way I'm taking order from a F-16 pilot I follow Cara Bruford" said Flight Lieutenant Ricardo Black

Just then Soundwave appeared on near the wreckage "you shall join our army" said Soundwave and ejects Rumble and Frenzy who had Engergon Mutagen "what do you want use to do sir" said Rumble "use it on them" said Soundwave "yes sir" said Frenzy

Rumble and Frenzy attack the pilots they Rumble started with Squad Leader Cara Bruford and her wingmen Flight Lieutenant Tony Burns and Alex Richmore and then used it on Flight Lieutenant John Turner and Flight Lieutenant Ricardo Black they all dropped to there knees in pain after a five minutes they had become Transformer they had red eyes the five new Decepticons soldiers scanned the plans they where just flying before they where shot down and fly towards the military base

Frenzy then used his Engergon Mutagen needles on Squad leader Christine Hawkins and then Flight Lieutenant Steven Birdy and Lauren McNamara and Frenzy left with Rumble and Soundwave towards the military base

"Urgh the pain" said Squad leader Christine Hawkins as her body mutate and she becomes a transformer and is then followed by her two Flight Lieutenants Steven Birdy and Lauren McNamara had become transformers they all had blue eyes they scanned there the F-16 Fighters jets

"what know Christine" said Flight Squad Steven Birdy he spoke more robotic "we have to stop those robots from destroy the base" said Squad leader Christine Hawkins she spoke more robotic "we may die in the battle" said Flight Lieutenant Lauren McNamara

"at the moment our friends at the base won't stand a chance we have to do something?" said Squad leader Christine Hawkins "agreed" said Flight Lieutenant Steven Birdy "lets do shall guess" said Squad leader Christine Hawkins and placed her hand in the middle and Flight Lieutenant Steven Birdy placed his hand on top of Christine Hawkins and Flight Lieutenant Lauren McNamara did the same "lets roll out" said Squad Leader Christine Hawkins and they transformed into there vehicle mode and flew off towards the base.

Meanwhile

Radar Tower

McNeil Military base

Back at the Radar tower the a Radar is watching the radar operator is watching the when it picks up nine in coming air crafts "hey guys we have more aircraft and I've lost all signals from our aircraft" said one of the radar operators "have ground crews ready" said a female Radar operator "I get right on it Sergeant" said a second Radar operator and picks up the radio

"all base Marine and Army Rangers get into position we have possible enemies prepare to defend the base" said Radar operator just then Vortex hovers near the radar tower "that helicopter has now pilot that's impossible" said one of Radar operators looking at Vortex "sorry fool but you die now" he said and he fired missile at the radar and destroyed it killing everybody inside the tower

Base soldiers are moving into position with tanks, jeeps and Hummer two of these soldiers are Sgt Angelina Sherlock and Sgt Michelle Ford they hole base look at the burning radar tower "what the hell could of done that" said one of the soldiers just then they see three F-15 and two F-17 Fighter jets and we as Vortex, Onslaught, Zero and Skywarp then they transformed into there robot forms

"what are you orders" said Zero "destroy them all Decepticons" said Skywarp and then that when they see Starscream heading towards and is followed by Cyclonus, Demolishur and Tidal-wave "what are you doing here brother" said Skywarp "why help Galvatron of course" said Starscream and fired missiles which destroyed three tanks

Cyclonus fired missiles destroying barracks "we can't let them have all the fun" said Zero "I like this guy" said Vortex and destroyed four tanks and watch as Zero killed a squad of soldiers "there no way we can stand up to these things" said one of the soldiers and he watched one of the new Decepticons soldier a female that was formally Squad leader Cara Bruford destroy a hanger

"we need help" said Sgt Angelina Sherlock as saw some of her friends killed the soldiers watch as more vehicle with out driver heading towards the base and that when they transformed into Transformer are being lead by Galvatron

Soldiers started running as even more Decepticons attacked the military after a few minutes the base was destroyed completely destroy but they left a few building stand which include the leaving Missile silos, they left six Multi Missile Launching System and all missile and there warheads and Sgt Angelina Sherlock and Sgt Michelle Ford and number of other soldier have been captured by the Decepticons forces.

"I see we have some new Decepticons soldiers" said Galvatron "team introduce yourselves" said Squad Lieutenant Cara Bruford "call me Viper" said Flight Lieutenant Tony Burns "my names Cobra" said Flight Lieutenant Alex Richmore "guys you can call me Ace" said Flight Lieutenant John Turner "you may call me Magnetic" said Flight Lieutenant Ricardo Black "and you may call me Hornet and I lead this squad airborne soldiers you can call us what you like we live to service you master" said Squad Leader Cara Bruford

"you shall be my Skycons unit I shall give the ability to become Combaticons that will become my Skyterror soldier" said Galvatron "yes master Galvatron" said Hornet and Galvatron then went onto give his new Skycons the ability to merge into his Skyterror

Just then they saw three fighters jets heading there way "Allow us to deal with them fools" said Hornet "so do" said Galvatron "Skycons transform and form Skyterror" said Hornet and she and her fellow transformed into the vehicle mode then combined into a large robot Magnetic was the lower right legs, Ace was lower left legs Viper was Skyterror chest Cobra was Skyterror left and Right arms and Hornet became Skyterror head

"prepare to die humans for Skyterror demands it" said Skyterror and launched missiles and laser fire at the three F-16 but the three jets dodge all the shots and missiles "your going to have to do better than that" said Squad leader Christine Hawkins and Transformed into robot form followed by Flight Lieutenant Steven Birdy and Flight Lieutenant Lauren McNamara

"you three lone fouls can't beat my Skyterror I'll give you the chance to join me and once I changed your plant into my new Cybertron I could use strong soldiers like yourself " said Galvatron "No I die before a betray what left of my humanity" said Squad Leader Christine Hawkins "we stand by you Christine" said Flight Lieutenant Lauren McNamara "friends to the end" said Flight Lieutenant Steven Birdy

"do you really think you can stand up to one Combaticons how about two Brawl and former Bruticus" said Galvatron "yes master Galvatron" said Brawl and him and his team transform into there vehicle mode and then transform into Bruticus "oh just great" said Flight Lieutenant Steven Birdy as they look over the New Decepticons and two large Combaticons Skyterror and Bruticus "Bruticus and Skyterror destroy these fouls before they can join the Autobots and then we can start the next step of may plans" said Galvatron

At that moment

Deep Space

A Spaceship with the Autobots marks on the side of it inside are six male Autobots they are Bumblebee, Ironhide, Prowl, Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as well as a female Autobot member who had her hands on Autobot member Bumblebee shoulder her name is Arcee

"are you sure this is where Optimus Single came from I'm ready for some action those Decepticons shall pay" said Ironhide "cool your jets Ironhide we should be in range to contact Optimus soon" said Bumblebee "I still wished I went with Optimus when he first went to earth I don't want to miss the chance to stomp a mud hole into Decepticons asses" said Ironhide

"yeah but remember Ironhide Bumblebee is leading us until we meet up with Optimus Prime and the other Autobots" said Arcee "yeah but can we catch some dirt first Bumblebee has great roads speed along" said Sunstreaker "yeah Sunstreaker is right lets explore the earth first it will be fun to speed down the roads" said Sideswipe "no you won't you will keep to the Speed limits or I take you in Sideswipe and that goes for you to Sunstreaker" said Prowl "oh don't be a soil sport Prowl how I'm I going to show by beautiful plant job" said Sideswipe "I'm a Cybertron polices officer I am I most obey the law and you will keep to the speed limit and nothing more" said Prowl.

"oh fine scouts honour" said Sideswipe and he one hand behind his back and had his fingers crossed "Sideswipe do think I'm stupid little uncross those fingers now" said Prowl "how do you do that Prowl" said Sideswipe "I just know you to well" said Prowl "how long tell we arrive on earth" said Ratchet "not long Ratchet" said Bumblebee "good it's going to be good see my friend Red Alert again" said Ratchet.

Back on Earth

McNeil Military Base

Squad lieutenant Christine Hawkins and her wingmen are pinned to the ground by Both Skyterrors and Bruticus

"prepare those missiles to spread the Engergon Mutagen across this weakling planet of fleshlings and weak humans and make them into Transformers" said Galvatron "yes sir" said Skywarp and watched as the Decepticons replaced the missiles normal warheads with the new Engergon Mutagen warheads with the Engergon Mutagen

"this is madness master Galvatron turn humans into Transformers is a disgrace to our race" said Starscream "then you won't like what I did to you like human female friend off yours Starscream" said Galvatron "what did you do two her" said Starscream and placed his sword at Galvatron's throat all to have Skywarp place her sword at Starscream's throat

"brother you have feelings for pieces of garage they call a human those are Autobots feelings you where always a weakling brother" said Skywarp "master Galvatron all the warhead have been replaced with Engergon Mutagen as you order master" said Dr Arkeville "that tell me good doctor how much of the Engergon mutagen is left?" said Galvatron and watched as Rumble and Frenzy moved closer to the Doctor

"one viral and right here in my hand" said Dr Arkeville and hold his hand which had one Injection gun with the Engergon mutagen in it "excellent time for your to become join use doctor" said Galvatron and Rumble and Frenzy grabbed the Doctor "what are you doing master?" said Dr Arkeville "I have no longer a use for you as a human but as Decepticon soldier and with ruthlessness and intelligence will make you and excellent Decepticons soldier you will be able create me even more weapons so that I can conquer the galaxy" said Galvatron and he watched as Frenzy force Dr Arkeville to inject himself with the Engergon Mutagen after five minutes Dr Arkeville was no longer human he was transformer he red eyes and he scanned a Multi Missile Firing System

"when shall we launch the missile master Galvatron" said Dr Arkeville with a computerised voice "soon but we need to deal with you notes on this formula and research papers" said Galvatron "my research paper and formula are stored in my head and hardcopies of files will some be destroyed when the my lab blows up" said Dr Arkeville "excellent do it" said Galvatron "yes master" said Dr Arkeville and picks up a detonator from his clothes that remained and pressed the button on it.

"that should take care of those weaklings that won't join me and your research paper and formula data soon they won't be able to turn those I turned into Transformers and soon I shall have my victory of Optimus Prime and the Autobots prepare everything for launch" said Galvatron

"I shall enjoy watching your plans fail Galvatron when the Autobots stop you" said Starscream then lowered his weapon from Galvatron throat and Skywarp then lowered her sword from Starscream throat

"Trust me the Autobots aren't going to be out number by far these Decepticons are more powerful than you Starscream, Demolishur and Cyclonus combined the only one useful of the four of you and that's Tidal-wave" said Galvatron

"so your new Decepticons where humans before turned them into freak of nature and to me they sound weak and I could any of them all" said Starscream in a cocky tone of voice "so you really think that you are welcome to try Starscream for to try I think Crusher will done fine Crusher I want you to show this fool what you can do" said Galvatron "yes master it would be pleasure" said Crusher and cracked his robotic knuckles

Starscream draws his sword again and charges at Crusher after a short battle Crusher had Starscream on his knees and had him in a head lock and is about to rip his head "stop him Galvatron please" said Starscream and started to begged for his live "sir do you want me to rip this weakling soldier head off" said Crusher "no spare his life I want him to see what I have done to his little girlfriend Alexis" said Galvatron "as you wish sir" said Crusher and released Starscream from his head lock

"you where lucky Galvatron had be spare your life" said Crusher "Starscream I would like to meet Richard Jenkins one of earths most deadliest serial killer he has murdered twenty-six people and injured twenty five other and was sentence to death for his crimes that's why I chose him to become a Decepticon soldier" said Galvatron

"Soon I shall have my own planet of loyal Decepticons soldiers to battle the Autobots on Cybertron and then I shall take over that planet and this planet we make an even better planet for my new Decepticons military base to attack other planets in this solar system" said Galvatron.

End of Chapter 3:


	5. Autobots Vs Decepticon round 2

Disclaimer: I am sorry is still but nothing has changed in since the Intro chapter

Transformer Armada

Dr Arkeville Experiment

Chapter 4: New Decepticons Vs Autobots round 2

Earth Atmosphere

The Autobots Spaceship the Ark is about to enter earth Atmosphere and a small camera is launched from and heads to earth when it reaches earth it finds a Ferraris F355 CTS "scanning vehicles" said the scanner after a few minutes they finished the scan and then moved onto find two more vehicles which where Ford Mustang MACH 1 and scanned them "Scanning" said the Scanner and then finds a Jaguar XKR and scans the vehicle "Scan complete" said the Scanner and the Scanner then scanned three more where which was a black Military style Hummer, an old GI Joe Tomahawk helicopter and a prototype polices car and then returned to the Autobot ships the Ark

Dr Arkeville labs

Nevada Desert

The People that Galvatron had transformed into Transformers are still being held prisoners they hear the computer counting down **"**_**the base self destruct system has been activated Five minutes till detonation all personnel evacuate" **__said _the female computer voice "we have to get out of here" said Sgt Ethan Dawson and grab the cell door and breaks it open "Sgt Jennifer Cameron, Lieutenant Matthew Cougar and Detective Becky Hill, Sgt Daniel Jones help free others then we can get out of here and stop what ever Galvatron is planning" said Sgt Ethan Dawson "you got it Ethan" said Sgt Jennifer Cameron and the four of polices officer go over to Alexis and the other strapped to the metal tables and break the restrain holding them to the tables

The Five former polices officer free Sonya and the others from the metal table and they Stand up "come on we have to go before this places blows" said Sgt Ethan Dawson "Any idea what Galvatron is planning" said Alexis " I don't think its time guys we have to get out before the base blows" said Sgt Ethan Dawson

"If I can get a hold of Dr Arkeville research papers then we can reversed what they did to use" said Dr Michel Legal just then computer voice came on the scene again and runs towards Dr Arkeville computer and Sgt Ethan Dawson "get very body out of here now I'll go after this guys" said

"brother we have to go please come with us" said Sonya Dawson in computerised voice "we have to go guys" said Carlos "your right" said Alexis and they base the computer that the new Decepticons used to get there vehicle modes "we have to stop them" said Bruce Beecroft he was 20ft and he green had a green and silver body and he found his vehicle he liked which was that of GI Joe Havoc tank and he scanned it his body reconfigured with his vehicle mode he was "what are you doing Bruce?" said Maria Krechrick she was 19ft and her body was Black and she had blue eyes and placed her hand on Bruce's shoulder "what every the Decepticons are planning I'm going to help the Autbots to stop it" said Bruce Beecroft

"not with out me" said Maria Krechrick and she pulled up information on a Hurst and scanned it and her body reconfigured with her robot mode "your crazy to think we are going to let you do this alone guys" said Brad Dawson he was 17ft and was a silver colour he found a vehicle mode of that of a BMW Sports car and scanned it and his body the reconfigured with his vehicle mode "I'm with you my brother" said Sonya found herself a vehicle and scanned it and her vehicle mode is that a sports similar to her brother she was 17ft and was Red coloured car

Sgt Jennifer Cameron, Detective Becky Hill, Sgt Daniel Jones and Lieutenant Matthew Cougar find some vehicle mode which where all polices vehicles Sgt Jenny Cameron vehicle mode was a police motorcycle her height was 17ft her vehicle mode her body coloured is black and white like her fellow polices officers friends Detective Becky Hill vehicle mode is a police helicopter she was 16ft, Sgt Daniel Jones vehicle mode is a Polices EMT van his height is 18ft and Lt Matthew Cougar his vehicle mode is a polices SWAT van his height is 20ft

Carlos his height is the same of Alexis is now he scans a motorcycle "we have find Rad" said Carlos "_**Detonation sequence has reached the one minute mark all personnel report to the emergency exit" **_ said female computer voice "I guess that our cue to leave" said Brad Dawson and he and the others left the building 

"_**Detonation sequence has reached the Five minute mark all personnel report to the emergency exit" **_ said female computer voice "leave it we have to evacuate from here" said Sgt Ethan Dawson "it's our only chance to change us back to our human selves I need Doctor Arkeville research " said Dr Michel Legal "If we die here then there no chance of turn the other back to human" said Sgt Ethan Dawson "come on we are going to need if we are going to stop what ever Dr Arkeville and that monster he was working for" said Dr Michel Legal and see the Dr Arkeville pocketbook on a table near his research and is about to grab the pocketbook when computerised voice came over the scene _**"Detonation in T 1 minus" **_said computerised voice

"we leave now" said Sgt Ethan Dawson and grabs Dr Michel Legal and drag him out of Dr Arkeville lab and they meet the others outside the lab and they all watched as the lab exploded "we lost our chance at being human" said Dr Michel Legal "

"what about a sample of the Mutagen they used on us" said Alexis "that could work but have to find them first" said Dr Michel Legal and looked over to his SUV that was parked in his parking space and his body reconfigured with his vehicle mode

Just then the other Optimus Prime and his Autobots came into view they where Highway his vehicle mode was Cameo sports car, Hotshot, Red Alert, Hoist, Scavenger, Blurr and Jetfire and then transformed into robot form "your save" said Highway "Rad they got you to dude" said Carlos "yeah they we have to stop Galvatron before he can turn anybody else into a transformer call me Highway for the moment" said Highway

"guess that to remember lose of our friends" said Alexis "yeah Sureshock died protecting me so it's fitting tribute to him" said Sureshock "any idea what Galvatron is planning?" said Optimus Prime "yes he said he was going to convert the Mutagen into an airborne virus and launch it at most of the populated cities to turn this planet into some call Cyberton he also said he was going to attack military base about five miles from what was left of Dr Arkeville lab if I recall from maps I studied as a cop it's called McNeil Military it's basically a missile defence base and air force base" said Sgt Ethan Dawson who was the only one of the transformer who didn't have a vehicle mode

"so could you tell me what equipment they have at the base?" said Scavenger "hum so if I recall with it being a US military base and one of US defence base then they are likely to have six missile silos, Multi Missile Launcher Systems which can five 24 missiles in five minutes most likely a wide range of missile for these vehicle which could be easy have there warhead replace with the mutagen then there the aircraft on the base which could be F-16 fighter the classic American made jet they could have there missile warhead replaced with Mutagen that would also go for the F-15 and F-17 Nighthawks Stealth Fighter these are normal armed with thermal Nuclear warhead once detonated that can unleash deadly radiation for miles It also produces a Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP) that can short out all electrical circuitry" said Bruce Beecroft

"that's amazing Bruce you still have you excellent memory as before" said Maria Krechrick and placed her hand on Bruce shoulder "how do you remember that stuff and how did you find that information?" said Scavenger "I always wanted to join the army to fight for my country and become a hero like my grandfather and father died during the wars so I most spend most of my free time researching the military learning about military bases in my own country and overseas by use the internet and watching programmes on the TV about the military" said Bruce Beecroft

"how did you grandfather and father die if you don't mind me ask?" said Optimus Prime "I don't mind tell you are my friends my grandfather Stephen Beecroft he was one of people that died at one beaches of Normandy he ha just made from a beach lander he was one three people to make it from that lander he saw his best friend of many years killed right in front of him he was then killed by the machine gun nest moving up the beach he was one of nine medics killed that day trying to save people that day and my father was killed during Gulf war he was with his squad and friends when they where ambushed and killed by soldier he was only 43 at the time" said Bruce Beecroft

"we'll handle it from here you stay we'll find Galvatron and his Decepticons forces" said Optimus Prime "No with all due respect Optimus I can let you do that we have a right to help you Optimus" said Sgt Ethan Dawson "I can't let you put your lives in danger to help us" said Optimus Prime "I have the right to put my live in danger I'm a polices officer before being turned into a Transformer so I will be following when you go after Galvatron because your going to need all the help in the world" said Sgt Ethan Dawson

"you remind me of a polices officer from our home planet of Cybertron he a polices officer but you will need a vehicle mode" said Optimus Prime "we can find one on the way my names Sgt Ethan Dawson but I guess that was what my name when I was a human so call me Ripsaw" said Sgt Ethan Dawson

"we are going as well brother" said Sonya Dawson "no you and Brad Dawson will stay here we'll come back for you on the way back" said Ripsaw "no brother we can't let you do this alone we are going with you" said Sonya Dawson in a firm tone of voice "I'm not going to win this I am I?" said Ripsaw "no your not big brother me and Brad are going with you" said Sonya Dawson "ok stick close to Optimus Prime" said Ripsaw "call me Crossfire I might as well you the name Galvatron was going to give me" said Sonya Dawson "yeah call me Jackhammer then" said Brad Dawson

"call me Warthog I have a score to settle with Galvatron" said Bruce Beecroft "yeah call me Depth going with Bruce" said Maria Kreckrick "call me Sureshock I'm honouring my friend" said Alexis "if you going to do it Alexis then count me in call me Shellcase" said Sabrina Kendall "well might as well call myself Surefire" said Sgt Jenny Cameron "well you can call me Blazes" said Sgt Daniel Jones "you not doing alone my friends my names Charger now" said Detective Becky Hill "you fools if you think I'm going to sit this one out call me Tripwire" said Lt Matthew Cougar "hey don't forget me dudes for Grinder I'll take his name" said Carlos

Just then the sound of a police car can be heard in the distance "I think I found my vehicle mode" said Ripsaw and he heads for the vehicle and returns with his vehicle mode of a police car "ok Autobots roll out and Transformer" said Optimus Prime and his Autobots turned into there vehicle mode and New Autobots transformed into there vehicle mode and headed off towards the McNeil Military Base

Jetfire, Charger, Shellcase and Sureshock have gone on a head "this is the only way to fly" said Jetfire "I'm feeling as alive as I could ever be" said Shellcase "can't believe Galvatron would ever go this far by turning humans into Transformers we have to stop him" said Sureshock

"and girls we promises we find away to turn you back to human I promises you" said Jetfire "first we must stop Galvatrons plan then worry about turning us back to normal if you can I kind of like being this way" said Sureshock "don't get used to it Sureshock you aren't a transformer you a human female not a female Transformer" said Highway "hey Highway this will be my decision if I want changing back not you" said Sureshock "ladies any idea how far we are from the base" said Jetfire "not sure I can't be to hard to see the base with Galvatron and his forces" said Shellcase

Meanwhile

McNeil Military Base

The three Pilots that had been transformed into Transformers and have been tied up and they still have there blue eyes and no marks "you won't get away with this" said Flight Lieutenant Steven Birdy "do you think you three can stop me I think not" said Galvatron "you will be stop" said Squad leader Christine Hawkins.

"tell me how long till we are ready to launch these missiles?" said Galvatron "the missiles are armed with the new warheads and ready to fire when you are ready to give the order" said Dr Arkeville "excellent then start the count the county down for soon this planet will be my new planet Cybertron and then Autobots can't stop me" said Galvatron

"master Galvatron I've pick up Jetfire and some airborne Autobots what are your orders?" said Skywarp "I want you and Zero and the Skyterror to destroy them" said Galvatron "yes sir" said Skywarp and Zero transformed into there vehicle modes and flew towards Jetfire's location she is then followed by Cyclonus , Hornet, Cobra, Snake, Magnetic and Ace

"we have started the count down sir" said Dr Arkeville "Crumblezone, Barricade and the rest of you prevent the Autobots from stopping these missiles from launching" said Galvatron "yes master" said Crusher "not you Crusher I have a use for you and me will watch the missile launcher" said Galvatron as Crusher headed towards the missile launch centre.

Crumblezone and the other Decepticons stood in front of the base "leave no Autobots alive if they try and stop us" said Barricade "yeah" said Polaris as the Decepticons raised and where ready to fire. Elsewhere Jetfire, Sureshock, Shellcase and Charger see the wide array of Decepticons blocking access to the military base.

"oh come on this can't be good" said Jetfire "your not kidding" said Sureshock "Skycons form Skyterror" said Hornet and she her unit form Skyterror "oh man how do we battle that" said Shellcase and watched as Skyterror smashed his fist into Jetfire and knocked him to the ground

"ouch what was that hit me" said Jetfire as he transformed into robots form and looked up to Skyterror and the Jetfire turns to see Ripsaw, Blazes, Surefire and Tripwire "ok lets use Galvatron ability he gave us Policesbot merge to form Enforces" said Ripsaw

Blazes and Tripwire became the legs, Surefire and Charge formed the arms and Ripsaw formed the chest and head "well hold this thing here the rest of you take care of Galvatron and stop him" said Enforcer "that leaves Zero and Skywarp for us" said Shellcase and transformed into her robot form "right behind you" said Sureshock and transformed into her robot form "time to die ladies" said Zero and transformed into his vehicle mode and aims his weapons at Shellcase and Sureshock

"I let you take care of Jetfire I deal with the femmebots if you don't mind" said Skywarp and transformed into her robot form "what ever you want boss" said Zero and fired shots at Jetfire "ouch what have I done you" said Jetfire and smacks Zero in the face "simple you're an Autobots that what you have done" said Zero and smacks Jetfire for six "your good kid but I'm better" said Jetfire and fires his weapon and hits Zero in the chest and knocks him to the ground and Jetfire stands over him

"weakling" said Skywarp and battle both Sureshock and Shellcase "come on ladies why don't you join my side we can rule the skies" said Skywarp "no not after what Galvatron did to use and what you did to my old friend Sureshock" said Sureshock and smacks Skywarp in the face "what about you" said Skywarp looking at Shellcase "I never join the Decepticon I'll die as an Autobot" said Shellcase and she then smacks Skywarp she looks over at Skyterror "you can't beat us" said Skyterror "I sting like a bee and float like a butterfly and your going down" said Enforcer and smacks down Skyterror to the ground and past out and Enforcer separated back to Ripsaw, Tripwire, Charger, Blazes and Surefire

Skywarp looks to see the rest of the Autobots coming towards them "Zero, Skyterror separate we are out of here we've slowed them down them long enough to allow Galvatron to launch the missiles" said Skywarp and she transformed into her vehicle mode and flies off as Zero blast Jetfire "ouch" said Jetfire and Zero transformed into his vehicle mode and flew away and is shortly followed by Hornet, Cobra, Viper, Ace and Magnetic and disappeared.

Shellcase help Jetfire to his feet "that kid got the best of me" said Jetfire "yeah what ever you say" said Shellcase "well at least we know what they up to" said Sureshock "those missiles must contain the same Mutagen that transformed use" said Shellcase "then we have to stop them before they succeeded and turn this planet" said Ripsaw and then transformed into his vehicle mode and is then followed by Tripwire, Sureshock, Shellcase, Jetfire, Charger, Blazes and Surefire then they all head towards the McNeil Defence base

Optimus Prime and the other Autobots saw the Decepticons guarding the base "I think this is going to be hard" said Sureshock "this is where you stay Alexis, Rad and Carlos stay here" said Optimus Prime and transformed into his robot form "no Optimus we shall go down fighting" said Sureshock and Transformed into her robot form "I'm with Sureshock on this way Optimus" said Grinder and transformed into his Robot form "count me in on this what the point of being and Transformer if you don't fight along side your friends" said Highway and transformed into his robot form

Ripsaw and the other Policebots Transformed into there Robots forms "we shall fight long side you" said Ripsaw "you make a great leader for your team" said Optimus Prime "I'm not" said Ripsaw "you do Ripsaw you that why I think you should lead us" said Tripwire "you where the high ranking officer when we was human you should lead us" said Ripsaw "no you are a true leader" said Tripwire "ok if you think so" said Ripsaw

Warthog transformed into his robot form "how are we going to do this?" he said "what ever you decide we do it together" said Depth "if you ask me we are heavily out numbered by far we don't possible have a chance to surviving but I love a challenge" said Scavenger and transformed into his vehicle mode followed by Hotshot, Red Alert, Blurr

"youdoknowwecouldalldie" said Blurr "aren't you up for a challenge Blurr" said Hoist "I do not when we are heavily out numbered" said Hotshot "Iknowwepossiblewilldiehere" said Blurr "does he always talk like or is it some speaks problem" said Crossfire and transformed into her robot form "no he just like talking real fast he really need to slow down" said Hotshot "NoIlikehighspeedandfastmovingandtalkingthesamespeed" said Blurr "see what I mean are you ready to fight Blurr" said Hotshot "sureletskicksomeDecepticonsbutts" said Blurr raising his weapon "I real think we shall fail but we have stop him from launching those missiles" said Jackhammer and transformed into robot form.

"Autobots roll out" said Optimus Prime and they headed towards the Decepticons "Optimus is foul to think he can takes Decepticons attack destroy every Autobots there is" said Galvatron "Decepticons attack Slay every Autobot" said Crusher

"so where Alexis?" said Starscream "why she the orange on" said Galvatron and show his second in command Sureshock who was battling Barricade with Shellcase and Warthog "what have you done to her ?" said Starscream "why let's see I had Soundwave rip her little friend Sureshock in half then injected her with Soundwave mutagen and took her human form away and replaced it with Transformer and they think they can change them back to human this can't be reversed soon in twenty minutes the earth will have dominate species on this planet that will be our kind" said Galvatron

"missile are nearly ready to launch master" said Soundwave "good soon the missiles will launched and nothing can stop me" said Galvatron and started laughing as he watched Autobots being beaten by the Decepticons

Shellcase is down to one knee "you should of choice to join the Decepticons when you had the choice I shall enjoy killing you" said Polaris as he aims his weapon at Shellcase just then Polaris is blasted by Sureshock "unlike Decepticons Autobots stick together and fight together" said Sureshock

"guys let form Enforcer" said Ripsaw and his Policesbot friends transformed into vehicle mode and then merged into Enforcer "Combaticons merge and form Bruticus" said Swindle and his fellow Combaticons transformed into vehicle mode and then formed Bruticus and then two giant Transformers battled

Optimus Prime headed towards Galvatron "you really think you can stop me Optimus I shall soon launch the missiles and you won't be able to stop me" said Galvatron and they charged at each other and begun "master missiles are ready for what are your orders" said Arkeville "launch the missiles" said Galvatron as Optimus Prime stands over him "No you can't" said Optimus Prime

Optimus Prime watched as seven large missiles are launched and Dr Arkeville launched his payload of mutagen missiles Optimus freed Squad Leader Christine Hawkins, Flight Lieutenant Steven Birdy and Lauren McNamara "are you ok" said Optimus Prime "where fine we stop the missiles before they can hit a populated city" said Squad Leader Christine Hawkins and transformed into her vehicle mode and flew after the missiles and is followed by her wingmen

Optimus Prime watched as two more missiles are about to launched "I hope those transformer can stop those missiles" said Optimus Prime to himself and is then blasted in the back by Galvatron "always the weakling you always care the weak and never focus on you mission so what if those pilots stop those missiles I just launch more till I win

Inside the Armoury

McNeil Military base

Nevada Desert

Sgt Michelle Ford is filling a bag with C4 plastic explosives and puts her tool kit in the duffel bag "what are you planning Michelle" said Sgt Angelina Sherlock "I'm going into the missile silo and placing these C4 plastic explosives and timing detonators on the guidance system and warhead and hopefully they will detonate before they leave the silo" said Sgt Michelle Ford and picks up a M4 Assault rifle which had a grenade launcher fitted to the weapon

"your crazy you'll expose your self to what ever inside the warhead you seen what it can do to people" said Sgt Angelina Sherlock picking up M4 Assault rifle which had a grenade launcher on it "I know but if those missiles detonate in a city they transform the hole population into them so you going to follow me" said Sgt Michelle Ford "you're crazy Michelle if you think I'm going to let you go down there alone beside my brother and your boyfriend well never forgive if anything happens to you I'm going to be your back down beside knowing the Decepticons think they know some will try and stop his plan your going to need all the help going to get most of the soldiers are still in the mess-hall" said Sgt Angelina Sherlock as she loads a grenade inside the grenade launcher on her M4 Assault rifle.

The two woman leave the armoury and head for the entrance to the missile silos "master explosives detected" said Soundwave "Ravage stop them" he said and pressed a button on his shoulder and deployed Jaguar soldier and follows the two female soldiers

Just then Ravage is about to pouch at Sgt Angelina Sherlock she turns around and aimed her M4 Assault rifle "eat this" said Sgt Angelina Sherlock and fired the grenade launcher which hit his right paw and brought him down "that should stop him for now get into that silo" she said as she placed a new grenade inside the grenade launcher

"Outlaw Barricade kill those human soldiers before they can get to the Silos" said Soundwave "you got Master Soundwave" said Barricade and transformed into his vehicle mode and speeds towards the two female soldiers and is followed by Outlaw in his vehicle

"oh crap" said Sgt Angelina Sherlock and fires Grenade launcher at Barricade which his left side tire which didn't stop him "oh come on what now" she said and fired her M4 Assault rifle and this still didn't stop Barricade "you soldier girl" said Barricade as he catches up to the two female soldiers

Just then the Autobot spaceship hovers over the military base and side doors opened and standing there is Ironhide "this is my stop Bumblebee those humans need help" he said and transformed into his vehicle mode and drives out of the ship "that guys crazy sob" said Jazz in the background

Half away from the ground Ironhide who vehicle mode was a Black Hummer and then transformed into his robot form and had two blaster pistols and opened fire on Outlaw and Barricade and which was enough to stop them the two Decepticons transformed into robot form "who is that guy" said Outlaw "he Ironhide Autobots weapons and Tactics specialist and one crazy Sob" said Barricade "Coming through you Barricade" said Ironhide and body slams both Outlaw and Barricade

"run will Soldiers girls" said Ironhide as he stands over the two Decepticons soldiers "well Barricade out for count and this new one" he said looking down at the down Decepticons soldiers and watched as the two female "the female soldiers are tough chicks" said Ironhide

Elsewhere Galvatron watches as the Autobots and New Autobots beat his new Decepticons soldiers and old Decepticons soldiers "this won't stop get up and fight these Autobots fouls" said Galvatron "I told you Galvatron the Autobots would beat you and I told you they stop you" said Starscream

"I haven't been beat let the missiles are still launching and they can't be stop" said Galvatron and watched as the new Decepticon got back to his feet just then Skywarp and Zero returned to the battle with Skycons in Skyterror form and Bruticus double team Enforcer

"we beat you once we can beat you again" said Enforcer "you can't beat us both at the same time" said Skyterror they don't see two Autobots one was Red and the other one was yellow fire at Bruticus back "who dares fires at Bruticus" said Bruticus and turns to face the Autobots ship "that would be use" said Sideswipe he vehicle was a red Ferrari F355 sports car "two lone Autobots can't stop Bruticus" said Bruticus and started laughing "lets some him what brothers can do when we work together " said Sunstreaker who was a yellow Ferrari F355 sports car "yeah lets do it" said Sideswipe "SUNSTREAKER" said Sunstreaker "SIDESWIPE" said Sideswipe "POWERLINK" said the twins together and they combined Sunstreaker was the legs and Sideswipe was the top

Bruticus then Saw Bumblebee in his new Vehicle mode which was yellow Ford Mustang MACH 1 and next to Arcee who was a Pink and White Ford Mustang MACH 1and they transformed into the robot mode they are also with Prowl who vehicle mode is prototype polices car, Jazz who is the Jaguar XKR sports and Ratchet who is vehicle mode is Tomahawk helicopter and they transform into there robot forms

"oh Ok Decepticons take them down" said Skywarp and Bruticus attacked the new arrival off Autobots soldiers the battle continue between New Decepticons and New Autobots and the battle is a stale mate.

End of Chapter 4:


	6. Epilogue

Transformer Armada

Dr Arkeville Experiment

Epilogue

Air space

Near Mission City

Three large missile are closing in towards mission city "remember we have to destroy these missiles" said Squad leader Christine Hawkins and fires and missiles which destroys the before he could and the other two missiles are destroyed "that does it for the large missiles know for the much smaller missiles" said Squad leader Christine Hawkins and she transformer into her new Robot form and is followed by Flight Lieutenant Steven Birdy and Lieutenant Lauren McNamara

"I'm sorry you two became like this should have been at a different military base if you hadn't been here you would never had become like this" said Squad Leader Christine Hawkins "doesn't you are great leader and I was pleasure being one of your wingmen but you should start calling me Knight" said Flight Lieutenant Steven Birdy "yeah what he said but call me Falcon so what about you Christine?" said Flight Lieutenant Lauren McNamara "well you can call me Raptor" said Squad leader Christine Hawkins and they raised there weapons and began shooting the smaller missiles down and the destroyed the warhead which contained the mutagen and it was completed destroyed

After a few minutes later all the missiles had been destroyed and none came in contact with the mutagen "we should help destroyed the mutagen so none else can fall to this mutagen" said Raptor and transformed into her vehicle mode and fly back towards the military base and is then followed by Knight and Falcon.

Missile Silo

McNeil Defence base

Nevada

Both Sgt Michelle Ford and Sgt Angelina Sherlock are inside the missile silo and are soon joined by Ironhide "so what are we going to do?" said Ironhide "simple I'm going to place explosives inside these missiles which I hope will blow up when the time reach zero and destroy what inside the warhead and missiles itself if that fails can you seal the silos the missile launch and crashed into roof of the silo and blow up that way" said Sgt Michelle Ford and walks over the first missile and opens the warhead which had the mutagen inside a container and placed a pack of C4 plastic

"one down three more to go" said Sgt Michelle Ford and walks towards she does see Frenzy disable the C4 plastic explosives "look out girl" said Ironhide saw Frenzy holding the C4 and Sgt Michelle Ford and pins her to the missile side and hold her head near the container containing the mutagen "foolish fleshing you wanted to join our side here you" said Frenzy and digs a blade into contain which release the gas on Sgt Michelle Ford and Sgt Angelina runs into the gas as it released and drags Sgt Michelle to near Ironhide "you want the explosive take this" said Ironhide and fire his laser blaster and hits Frenzy in the chest which caused him to drop the C4 which falls to the bottom of the floor of the Silo

"What was that in those missiles" said Ironhide as he watched Sgt Michelle Ford on the floor in terrible pain as her legs grew and her body began turning metal as he looked at Sgt Angelina who was in the same amount of pain and was changing like her friend "are you ok ladies" said Ironhide "what happening to me the pain" said Sgt Angelina Sherlock as her voice changed form her human tone to a computerised tone of voice

"I have no idea" said Ironhide as he looked Sgt Angelina Sherlock who was now 19ft and Sgt Michelle Ford was also 19ft tall and where no longer human they where just like Ironhide Transformers "good god what happened to us?" said Sgt Michelle Ford who was know talking like a fellow transformer "the gas in those mutate us into Transformers I'm guessing that what Galvatron is planning we can't let those missiles launch" said Ironhide and aimed his weapon at one of missiles and fired his weapon and destroyed it "you heard the man" said Sgt Angelina Sherlock and then blasted a second missile "oh well when in Roma do as they do" said Sgt Michelle Ford and she blasted the last

"that when they saw the other missiles in the missile Silo "oh come on how many more of these missiles" said Ironhide and they climbed out of the silo "we should find you girls a vehicle mode" said Ironhide and they found Military Hummer with Desert Cameo print and Sgt Angelina Sherlock and she scanned the vehicle and her body reconfigured "what you name my dear" said Ironhide looking at Sgt Angelina Sherlock "I guess my old human names was Sgt Angelina Sherlock but can call me Nova Sweet thing" said Sgt Angelina Sherlock "oh I'm going to be sick" said Sgt Michelle Ford and she her damaged workshop which had the Cadillac V-150 Commando is park and she walks over to the Cadillac V-150 Commando APC and scans the vehicle then her body reconfigured and walks back to Nova who and Ironhide

"lets get back to destroy those missile before Galvatron transform the world and you may call me Gadget" said Sgt Michelle Ford "well then lets go ladies" said Ironhide and transformed into his vehicle mode and is then followed by Nova and Gadget went back to the Silo and headed for the control room which had Rumble working "oh god" he said looking at Ironhide, Gadget and Nova and then run off

"we have to seal the Silo" said Gadget and went over to the control panels and started to close the door to the Silos "that should stop the launch and take care of the missile" she said. "lets go and stomp some Decepticons butts" said Ironhide and watches as Gadget destroys the Silo control panel "that should make double shore that they can't launch and more of those missiles" said Gadget and then they left the control room and Silo's

Dr Arkeville is watching form the outside the silo with Barricade and Outlaw and ten Multi-missile launchers "you may have shut down the missile silo but you steal with these MML tanks" said Dr Arkeville and looks at the two female Transformers with Ironhide "I see those two soldiers have lost there humanity and become one of use a new breed of Transformer" said Dr Arkeville

"So you created a cure to give them there human forms back" said Ironhide and raised his weapons at Dr Arkeville "you can't hurt me soon I shall launch some more missiles" said Dr Arkeville as he turned to see the Tomahawk heading towards them and then transform into Ratchet and destroyed six of the MMS trucks and that when Raptor, Knight and Falcon returned to the base and fired missiles which destroyed other MMS Barricade and Outlaw transformed into there vehicle mode and drove off and is then followed by Arkeville

"oh about time Ratchet" said Ironhide "what I was providing medical treatment who the ladies then?" said Ratchet "urm I would like you to meet Gadget who used to be a human and Nova was also a human" said Ironhide and is looking at Nova for most of conversation with Ratchet "see you found someone caught your eyes finally" said Ratchet and looks at Gadget.

The four of them hear "DECEPTICONS RETREAT" said Galvatron and all Decepticons left military base and just left the Autobots behind at the base "we have to get everybody of this base the missiles should be launching soon" said Gadget and transformed into her vehicle mode and headed to messhall and is followed by Ratchet

Mess hall

McNeil Defence base

Inside the mess hall are ten soldiers "I hope Sgt Ford and Sherlock where able to stop those missiles before they could launch them" said one of the soldiers "what ever going out there it sounds like a war" said a second soldier "we should of followed them" said a third soldier "no we all agreed Sgt Ford was a mechanic and might be able to disable the missiles and stop them for launching" said the first soldier.

Just then Gadget blasted the door opened "your escape route is here" said Gadget "hey where Sgt Angelina Sherlock did she make it" said one of the Soldiers "sorry I don't know you need to get out the missiles in the underground storage room is about to blow you need to get out of here" said Gadget and five soldiers get into the back of Gadget vehicle mode and the other five got into Ratchet and he flew off and Gadget drove off as other Autobots left the scene

The Autobots and ten soldiers watched as the Defence base blows up destroying every vehicle and destroyed all the missile had there warheads replaced with the Engergon Mutagen Gadget and Ratchet headed towards the main road and drop the soldiers a mile from Mission City and they headed back to the location of the McNeil military base which was still on fire

"we have stop Galvatron from turn the Human population into Transformers but we couldn't recover a sample of the Mutagen to turn you back to being Human" said Optimus Prime "it's more important that none else falls victim to this mutagen if that means we had to destroy to do it then so be it" said Mercury "could you create a sample from Dr Arkeville notes" said Red Alert "no we could get to his notes in time they where destroyed when Dr Arkeville labs was blown up" said Mercury

"I'm sorry about that but I value human live more than find away to become human again" said Ripsaw "your all welcome to join the Autobots if you want" said Optimus Prime and held his hand out "on behalf of the Policesbot I welcome the chance to be an Autobots" said Ripsaw and shock Optimus Prime hand

"with the New Decepticons, Skywarp Decepticons and what ever other Decepticons are on earth you are going to need all the help your going to get me and my team will stay here on Earth and help you" said Bumblebee and Arcee had her head on his shoulder

Six Hours later

Autobot Base

Optimus Prime and the Autobots and the New Autobots are at the Autobots base "welcome to your new home my friends you are welcome to stay here for as much time as you" said Optimus Prime "thank you" said Ripsaw "I introduce you all to my team and friends

"my name is Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots you may call me Optimus for short" said Optimus Prime "my names Hotshot I'm the Autobots youngest member and young brother of Bumblebee" said Hotshot "I'm the Autobot medical officer you may call me Red Alert" said Red Alert "my names Hoist" said Hoist "I'm Hot shot mentor and fellow combat specialist and my names is Scavenger" said Scavenger

"mynameBlurr" said Blurr "you my call me Jetfire the second in command of the Autobots from Cybertron" said Jetfire "my name Bumblebee expert sniper and leader of this team of Autobots soldiers" said Bumblebee "my name Arcee Bumblebee girlfriend I'm a Sniper" said Arcee and placed her arm around Bumblebee "My name Jazz one of Optimus Prime closes friend on of his second in commands and a weapons specialist for Bumblebee" said Jazz "my name Prowl former Cybertron polices officers and friend of Jazz" said Prowl "my name Ironhide and like stomping Decepticons soldiers and blowing things up I'm a weapons Specialist and Second in command of Bumblebee team" said Ironhide "my name Ratchet I'm Red Alert Mentor" said Ratchet

"My name Sideswipe and Autobot warrior and we here to have some races old brother of Twin Sunstreaker" said Sideswipe "you think that brother I'm older than you Sideswipe like him I'm a warrior" said Sunstreaker "only by a micro second" said Sideswipe "if I recall it was two micro second not one" said Sunstreaker

"do they always argue?" said Crossfire "I'm afraid so once they start none can stop them" said Arcee "they should at like our big brother he once beat up a kid for being racist to us just because we are mixed raced " said Jackhammer

" so who are then?" said Arcee "well I used to be Brad Dawson and until Galvatron turned me my friends into Transformers so you might as well call me Jackhammer" said Jackhammer "well I'm Jackhammer twin my name was Sonya Dawson but know you can call me Crossfire" said Crossfire

"I was Alexis but I know call myself Sureshock" said Sureshock "I used to be Carlos Lopez but you may call me Grinder" said Grinder "my name was Rad White but call me Highway" said Highway "my name Bruce Beecroft but know I call myself Warthog" said Warthog "my name was Maria Kreckrick you can call me Depth" said Depth "well I used to Sabrina Kendall and expert mechanic I now go by the name of Shellcase" said Shellcase

Raptor, Knight, Falcon saluted the Autobots "former Squad leader Christine 'Raptor' Hawkins you can call me now Raptor" said Raptor "my name was Flight Lieutenant Steven 'Knight' Birdy one of Raptor wingmen so you may call me Knight" said Knight "my name was Lauren 'Falcon' McNamara one of Raptor wingmen as well but you may call me Falcon" said Falcon

"Gunnery Sgt Angelina Sherlock in US Marine Corp but you may call me Nova" said Nova looking at Ironhide as he did "Sgt Michelle Ford a US Marine Corp mechanic and you can call me Gadget" said Gadget

"my name is Sgt Ethan Dawson the older brother Sonya and Brad and lone guardian of them I used to be patrol officers with Mission City polices forces with my friends Sgt Jennifer Cameron I'm her boyfriend, Lt Matthew Cougar, Sgt Daniel Jones and Homicide Detective Rebecca Hill but I go by the name of Ripsaw" said Ripsaw "my name Daniel best friend of Ethan and old school mate but you can call me Blazes" said Blazes "my name used to be Lt Matthew Cougar a bomb squad officers but you my call me Tripwire" said Tripwire "my name was Detective Rebecca Hill but my friend call me Becky a homicide Detective and friends with Jennifer Cameron but you may call me Charger" said Charger "my name was Sgt Jennifer Cameron but people used to call me Jenny and I'm Ethan girlfriend but you might as well call me Surefire" said Surefire

"I guess it my turn I guess I used to be Doctor name was Doctor Michel Legal and I used to work with Dr Arkeville I had no idea he was planning this to turn humans into transformers I just fought he want to create mechanical drones to scout hostile life form and for my work Dr Arkeville tried his Mutagen on me so call me Mercury

"me and the other Autobots welcome you to our team if you choice to stay" said Optimus Prime "I know I speak for my team Optimus we except your other "well all do" said Shellcase "as far the army and air force we are dead and released a press conference say that they where only ten survivors of the attack on McNeil Defence base by Galvatron we shall stay" said Nova

One Hour Later

Ripsaw is standing with Sure-fire and they are watching the sun set " I fought you where going to ask me something tonight when we finished our shift" said Surefire and had head on Ripsaw shoulder and he hand his arm on her shoulder

"I guess I was going to ask you to marry me" said Ripsaw "so you could of ask me during the shift instead of ask me at then end of the shift" said Surefire "I wished I had so what would have been your answer and I had the perfect evening planed candle light diner and romantic music" said Ripsaw "I will marry you and would of marry you even if you had ask me at the being of the shift because I'm madly in love" said Surefire

Watching them is Tripwire "at least he final told her what he wanted to ask her before our day started" said Tripwire to himself just then Prowl found him watching "are young love it easy finding it the hard part is keeping it" said Prowl "yeah it is" said Tripwire "so why do spend most of your time alone Tripwire" said Prowl "I prefer being alone while so I can clear my mind of the bad memories of being a cop what get when you join the Academy they tell you it's best job in the world but they don't tell have keep from effecting your personnel life" said Tripwire

"yeah can I ask you a question Tripwire before you became a Transformer did you have a family?" said Prowl "the word is had" said Tripwire "what happened if don't mind me asking?" said Prowl "mainly the job and my wife didn't liked wait to hear if I had been killed in the line of the duty you know either the knock at the door where your fellow officers are standing at the door and it starting with Mrs Cougar we have some bad news for you your husband has been killed chasing a small time hood that shot you dead for 35 bucks or the 2am phone call from your partner telling you wife and 6 year old daughter that you won't becoming home anymore" said Tripwire

"I know what you mean so tell me how many time have you had to tell polices officers family that there partner has been killed?" said Prowl "twelve times six male officers two had just had there first kid and six female officers it never gets easy to me that the worst part of the job I even gone to all twelve funerals I also had to tell a parent of one my partner had been killed trying to arrest a fifteen child and he stab the officer fifteen to eighteen times so what about you" said Tripwire "about ten times I lost many friends" said Prowl.

Elsewhere

Arcee is talking with female Transformer Shellcase, Sureshock, Crossfire, Gadget and Depth "so which male Autobots do you fancy me its got to be Bumblebee as always" said Arcee "me who do I find cute is got to be Sideswipe" said Shellcase "I think he only like red coverts" said Arcee "A girl can only dream" said Shellcase "me I guess I would have to say Ratchet" said Gadget "me I kind of like Sunstreaker but I really like Highway" said Crossfire

"me I guess I always liked Warthog but I never got the courage ask him out I fought he would never liked me because I dressed like a Goth" said Depth "but when he tried to save me from Frenzy and I knew he liked and that was the first time we kissed" said Depth

"so what about you Sureshock who do you like anyway?" said Shellcase "well I guess used to like Starscream when I was human but know I guess don't like him anymore I guess I like hum Hotshot he cute" said Sureshock and the girls started laughing and joking together .

Bumblebee is talking with Blazes "your lucky Bee to have a girl like Arcee" said Blazes "what did you do before you joined Polices forces" said Bumblebee "well while I was at high school I used to pick on the others kids so many father trained me to be a boxer like his hero Muhammad Ali one of all time best boxers" said Blazes "Sting like a Bee float like a butterfly" said Bumblebee "yeah who heard of Muhammad Ali then?" said Blazes

"yeah when there nothing to do during long spaces travel and you can watch old TV programmes and news report one was one of Muhammad Ali first fight" said Bumblebee "so while I was boxing champion I got sports scholarship to sports college but never really wanted to be boxer I wanted to become a polices officers and so when I finished College I joined the polices Academy and that's how I became friend with Ripsaw and Surefire sorry I mean Sgt Ethan Dawson and Sgt Jennifer Cameron" said Blazes.

Fire range

Autobot base

Ironhide, Nova and Scavenger "ok little lady lets see what you got" said Ironhide and started the training system and fired shot after shot at targets of Decepticons soldiers he hit sixteen of twenty "you hit 19 target out of 20 targets" said Scavenger "beat that girly" said Ironhide "cool it Ironhide so some respect would you" said Scavenger "yeah girly can't be Ironhide so let's see what you got" said Ironhide " gladly macho man my turn is it" said Nova and takes aims as Scavenger restarts the training System and Nova fired shot after shot at the Decepticons soldiers target and she successful hit all the targets

"hot that macho man" said Nova "just lucky I guess girly" said Ironhide "I lost count after ten but to me it looks like I hit all the targets dead centre on the head" said Nova looking at all the targets that blaster marks to the head of twenty Decepticons soldiers "Impressive Nova 20 out of 20 and all head shots that beat you score Ironhide" said Scavenger "not bad for a girl want a rematch girly" said Ironhide and stood there crossed armed "just name the time and place macho man" said Nova

"right now girly if you got the guts to face me girly" said Ironhide restart the targets Scavenger and he just watch Scavenger restart the targets "ok girly lets see if you can beat me this time" said Ironhide and blast all the targets this hitting them in same place "ok Ironhide that 20 out of 20 10 heart shots and ten 10 head shots" said Scavenger "top that girly using Dual weapons" said Ironhide

"gladly Macho man" said Nova shot are then same targets in the same dual weapons style Ironhide used to hit the targets "20 out of 20 all head shots" said Scavenger "that's not impossible she beat me" said Ironhide and sulked in corner and folded his arms/

"aren't don't worry Nova Ironhide just sulking that he got beat my a femmebot especially human twice in a row to me that the best shooting I scene in ages what did you do before you became this way" said Scavenger "I used to be US Marine Corp soldier champion sharpshooter and Marine Corp sniper" said Nova

"how could I lose to her?" said Ironhide "typical men always wine when I beat them in target practices" said Nova "what do you mean girly?" said Ironhide "it's not girly it's Nova men can't take losing to a girl especially US Marine Soldier I always got the best score and none every want a female Sniper backing them up the want male so I got station at a Defence base" said Nova "so it's true there another Ironhide and that's Nova" said Scavenger and he left them to it and start laughing as Nova and Ironhide argued some more .

"you arrogant little girly I want another Rematch with you" said Ironhide "name you match?" said Nova who is geared up for anything "an Arm wrestling match" said Ironhide hope this would put her off "ok your on Macho man" said Nova

Ironhide sat at table and placed his right arm down on the table "come on girly lets see what you got" said Ironhide "I try not embarrass you to much Macho man" said Nova and sat down on the other side of the table and they locked hands.

"shall we raise the stakes girly?" said Ironhide "what do you have in mind macho man?" said Nova "ok girly if I win I'll stop challenging you what do you say I do if you say if you win girly" said Ironhide "hum how about this macho man if I win you stop calling me Girly" said Nova "Deal but you can stop call me Macho Man" said Ironhide and he had his fingers crossed behind his back "deal" said Nova and she had her fingers crossed behind her back as well

Ironhide easy beats Nova "hey you let me win didn't you" said Ironhide "maybe" said Nova "alright I want a rematch girly" said Ironhide "you on Macho man" said Nova and this time beats she beat Ironhide "I knew you let me beat me" said Ironhide "yeah I did so what if I did" said Nova "I will beat girly" said Ironhide "I knew wouldn't stop calling me girly" said Nova "and knew you won't stop calling me macho man" said Ironhide

Decepticons Base

Moon

Galvatron is sat on his throne with Skywarp, Starscream, Soundwave and Crusher "those bastard Autobots spoiled my plans to create a planet full of Decepticons soldiers they shall pay for this Someday " said Galvatron "I told you Optimus Prime would stop as always but no you never listen to me do" said Starscream and started laughing "it was only a miner set back I shall find away to take over this planet and I shall destroy the those cursed Autobots" said Galvatron

Just then Gizmo entered the throne room "did you find the information ask for?" said Galvatron "yes I did master Galvatron I have located something Section 7 call Project Icemen the file contains information of Six large Non-Biological Entity but what photo saw of them on the internet and files from Section 7 they all have Decepticons marks" said Gizmo "then we have no idea who they are why should we bother with them" said Galvatron

"No but was able to use the Section 7 to scan photograph pictures of the Decepticons do you wish to see them my lord" said Gizmo "fine show me" said Galvatron when he photograph pictures of the Decepticons at the Section 7 facility he grid happy on his face "so can you tell where they are being held Gizmo" said Galvatron

"yes they are being held at US military facility they Area 51 a secret US Military Base where they take alien bodies and Alien technology and store and find ways to use it" said Gizmo "what base defences are we looking at there" said Galvatron "the best they are using stealth technology to shield the base from fly by by enemies aircraft or alien Aircraft Surface to Air Missiles and heavily armed soldiers so nothing we can handle" said Gizmo

"leave them master those guys are insane they where banished from Cybertron for there crimes against the Autobots they can't be trusted sir" said Starscream "I know but we still keep you around brother" said Skywarp "who are they anyway?" said Crusher "they are Elite team of Decepticons known as the Decepticons named after your planets Venus, Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, Neptune and Pluto the Decepticons Six and with Jupiter we can have access to the spy bots"

To Be continued in The Decepticons Six story


End file.
